


Arabesques

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Bedtime Stories, Best Friends, Brothers, Child Byun Baekhyun, Child Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Child Park Chanyeol, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cousins, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Superpowers, Training, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Before the Kim family, and their respective husbands, adopted kids with superpowers and helped them to learn how to control them, they were kids too, and they struggled to control their own powers too.It couldn't be that simple, right?Because different powers requiere different abilities, and each one has its own complications.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Honey AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 34
Kudos: 78





	1. ◄file 7►

**Register number:** 79004200

 **Patient:** Lu Han

 **Location:** Beijing, China

DNA test positive match to **T124KN,** associated with TELEKINESIS (user can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind).

 **Power nature:** MENTAL POWER, psionic manipulation.


	2. telekinesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Was he handsome?” Han frowns._   
>  _“What?”_   
>  _“Mr. Oh... Was he handsome then?”_

Han was registered in the National Register of Enhanced Abilities (NaREA), as per the Chinese laws dictated, his parents also being superpowers users (his father a mind controller, and his mother an emotion controller).

Even when the DNA test wasn't lying, Han's father still thinks the difference between the nature of his son's power and theirs was a result of Han slipping from his arms and falling to the floor.

Growing up in a family with mental powers should have been easier, but it wasn't.

Han power isn't about controlling ideas or reading them, it's more about moving things and his parents didn't know how to deal with it.

As a kid, Han always got what he wanted. Not exactly for throwing a tantrum, but for getting it himself instead, which usually got his parents into a lot of troubles because a mental power requires a strong mind, and how strong can be a six-months old baby's mind? (that was approximately the time Han's power started to develop).

This derived into any sort of situations that included (but weren't limited to) broken things, spilled liquids, damaged machinery, stolen products and enormous amounts of painkillers (for Han's and his parents' headaches).

When Han was old enough to understand that his powers weren't meant to be used for everything he desired, he had already spoiled every single breakable thing in their house and had become addicted to painkillers (thankfully, he didn't develop migraines).

Learning to 'control' his power took him an enormous amount of time.

By the time Han was ten, he already could write without using his hand, and he could move things around without actually touching them (which made things absolutely easier for him because he was terrified of germs).

Things flew everywhere when Han was around. Sometimes what he was holding slipped out of his mental control and ended up on a wall or the floor (once, a fork almost stabbed his mother in the kitchen). Sometimes instead of grabbing the object, he squeezed it too hard it ended up broken. More often than not, he got hit by the things he was calling with his mind, and that was only when he was learning to control things.

When Han started to learn telekinetic levitation he fell countless times. He got scratches, bruises, cuts and once he got a broken arm because of a pretty nasty fall.

Han traveled to Korea with his parents before the restriction started to apply and he stayed there for highschool and then for college.

Han met Oh Sehun in his last year of highschool, when Sehun was turning fifteen.

Their story was funny because Sehun was about to fall and Han lifted him on the air on time and instead of thanking him, the brat threw a tantrum complaining about how he had everything under control.

“What are you talking about, kiddo? You could have died” Han remembers Sehun showing him his middle finger with tears still on his eyes because of the nasty bruise on his knee.

“Fuck off, jackass” Sehun used his wind to push Han away from him, but apparently Han was better than Sehun with his power because with a swift of his wrist, the wind that Sehun directed at him changed his course. “Asshole” Sehun couldn’t stand up because his knee was seriously wounded and Han levitated him (carefully, because he had never lifted something as heavy as Sehun) to take him to the infirmary.

And of course, Sehun complained the entire trip (but Han completely ignored him, since he needed to be focused on not dropping the whining kid to the floor).

“I don’t need your help, idiot! Leave me alone” Han wasn’t even listening at him when he used his other hand to open the door of the infirmary.

Sehun’s wound was treated and Han offered himself to take Sehun to his house, given that he couldn’t walk.

The younger didn’t talk to him the entire trip, but it was fine, Han still didn’t trust his newfound ability.

“How Mr. Oh looked like, baba?” Han stares at his son, completely lost. Baekhyun has his dreamy eyes wide open, waiting for the answer of how his crush looked like when he was younger. Han completely foregoes that fact, though.

“He was pretty skinny, definitely not that tall, and still as pale as he is now” Han hums to himself, remembering the first time he saw his friend.

“Was he handsome?” Han frowns.

“What?”

“Mr. Oh... Was he handsome then?”

“I don’t think so, huǒhuā” Baekhyun is blushing and Han thinks it was enough crush-encouraging for the night (Minseok will kill him if he hears he’s talking about Sehun to Baekhyun), so he wraps Baekhyun better and continues with the bedtime story.

“He will come anytime soon, hyung” Han listened patiently to an anxious Sehun, waiting for his boyfriend Jongdae. The soft breeze revolving around the living room was an indication of how nervous the younger was.

“Yeah, yeah, Sehun-ah. Don’t stress yourself out-” Han sensed someone approaching their door and he guessed Jongdae must have arrived to their flat. What he wasn’t counting was that his hyung was there too, because dumbass Jongdae was late for his date.

Sehun opened the door and Han lost track of his surroundings, immediately attracted to Jongdae’s brother.

“What are brothers for, Jongdae-yah?” Han blinked. Jongdae’s hyung is handsome, and totally Han’s type. Round face, cute smile, beautiful monolid eyes, soft caramel hair, about Jongdae’s height, but Han thought this was perfect.

When Jongdae and Sehun left, they stayed in a perfect, comfortable silence.

“Uh... So... Minseok?”

“Hyung" Minseok corrected him, Han remembers with a goofy smile "I’m older than you, Han”

“Minseok-hyung, would you like to come in while you wait for Dae-yah?” Han used his power to close the door when Minseok entered the flat.

"Stop giving Baekhyun weird ideas, Lu Han" Minseok comments as he watches Han telling Baekhyun a story to sleep. Knowing his husband, he's telling his own story (Baekhyun doesn't seem to get tired of it).

"I ain't doing nothing, hyung" Minseok frowns as if telling his husband he's a liar. Baekhyun is already in that state where he's half asleep, but still listening and he shakes his head, helping his baba to not getting in trouble with his appa. "See?"

Minseok sighs after some seconds, it's useless to argue with Han.

"Let's go, Han. Baekhyun is already asleep" Han looks at his son to realize that he's asleep indeed. He turns off the lights in the room with his power and Minseok mumbles a quiet 'show off' and Han chuckles softly as they leave the room, with Han closing the door behind them.

Han lifts Minseok with his power to take him to their room and Minseok can only roll his eyes.

“What with the sudden display of telekinesis, Han?” Han shrugs his shoulders. Now he doesn’t need that much focusing on the items (or persons) he’s moving with his mind, he doesn’t even need to use his fingers to point at them, except when he requires better control. “Can you put me down?”

Han slowly puts Minseok on the floor and controls his muscles to make him walk to the drawers, especially the drawer with sexy clothes and adult toys.

“Very funny” Minseok mocks boredly, there’s no way he can resist to Han’s control, after all, this isn’t the first time has controlled Minseok to do something he wants him to do, but he’s very shy to ask “Han... I’m tired, I don’t want to play” Han immediately lets go of Minseok and the elder relaxes when his husband rubs soothing circles on his back.

“I was just teasing you, hyung” Minseok breathes heavily when he hears Han calling him ‘hyung’ (after according that he would call him that way because of Baekhyun, it kind of get stuck even when Baekhyun didn’t need it anymore) “Are you having a migraine?”

Minseok shakes his head.

“I’m fine” Han looks at him frowning, but doesn’t say anything as he changes into comfortable clothes (Han is not a fan of pajamas, you see), while his husband does the same.

After that, Minseok turns off the lights, before Han can do it with his power and they go to bed, ready to sleep, but it’s never that easy, since Han always talk, and talk, and talk too much about his day (he realized that helps Minseok to fall asleep quicker, but sometimes Minseok gets too engaged with the gossip, it has the opposite effect).

“...so, it seems like I’m departing to Taiwan soon” Minseok hums, Han’s coworkers are seriously some dumbasses.

“Baba...” their routine stops when they hear Baekhyun “Why did you leave me? I wasn’t asleep yet-” Baekhyun’s sleepy face and his yawn tell otherwise, but Han still levitates Baekhyun with his power and makes room in their bed for his son.

In his arms, Baekhyun is carrying Deer. The white cat looks just as asleep as his tiny owner and Minseok rolls his eyes. _At this point, the cat will get used to sleeping in their bed and not with Baekhyun._

“Tell me a story, baba” Baekhyun asks as soon as him and his pet are comfortable in the warmth of his parents’ bed.

“You’re falling asleep already, huǒhuā” Baekhyun pouts and Minseok chuckles.

“Tell us a story, Han” Han uses his power to cover them with the blankets, as he starts the story of his life all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally uploaded it!!  
> I know it took me ages to finish this new chapter, but I wasn't totally convinced of how to approach the topic I wanted to write this time.  
> As you know, I divided the powers in four categories, and I wanted to explain a little bit of each one of the powers.
> 
> I hope you can enjoy this ride with me~  
> I'll try to update each week.
> 
> What do you think about Han? Do you want me to write something else about him?  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> Until then, take care and stay safe <3  
> ;)


	3. ◄file 68►

**Register number:** 68930502

 **Patient:** Oh-Kim Zi Tao

 **Location:** Zhengzhou, China

 **Current Residence:** Seoul, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **T349PO** , associated with TELEPORTATION (user can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between).  Abnormality detected, duplicity in gen T349PO. Further testing needed to confirm the implications of the abnormality.

 **Power nature:** DARK POWER, space powers.

Duplicity in gen **T349PO,** associated with TIME CONTROL (user can manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners).

 **Power nature:** DARK POWER, temporal powers.


	4. time control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"A martial art with help Taozi to focus his mind and control his power, hyung"_   
>  _"Bullshit"_

Zitao was conceived as a mere experiment. He didn’t have a mother or a father, just ovules and sperm donors, and a belly he grew in. His ‘father’ and ‘mother’ were teleportation users, whose DNA sequence was modified in an attempt to improve their power.

As soon as he was born, he was handled to the scientists conducting the experiment, and since the very beginning, tests were performed to see if he was a teleportation user, but there wasn’t even a hint that he could teleport anywhere, not even to a short distance.

The only indication that he inherited his progenitors’ genes was that Zitao was always cold, as any other teleportation user (it was told that space was a very cold place, but only the ones who were able to manipulate space could tell what it was like).

Zitao didn’t interact with anyone except for the scientists, and they kept their interactions at minimum, so they didn’t interfere with the experiment data.

Sixty-eight (as they called him) barely learnt to speak more than some basic words like ‘hungry’ and ‘cold’, and it was hard for Zitao to read facial expressions since his caretakers barely showed him any emotion.

And he grew up like this.

“Who's him?” Zitao was too deep into his own mind to care about the other kid, pointing at him.

He closed his eyes and stopped the time for a fraction of a second (in everyone else’s perception) and took his time to analyse him. Since the room he was in was designed to be opened by the outside only, there was no use in trying to leave (the scientists believed that if Zitao could teleport, he would be able to leave the room at anytime).

When he was satisfied, the time started to run again, but Zitao looked visibly more tired than before.

“Sixty-eight” Zitao stared at the exchange of words outside his room boredly, until the kid said something that caught his attention.

“Can I talk to him?” those were the only words that had truly mattered in all that time.

“Hi Zitao, I'm Yixing” Zitao stopped the time once again, trying to decipher what the kid was saying. He didn’t move from his position when the time worked again “How are you?” the kid raised his voice. Zitao didn't move, still unsure of what the words meant “Can you hear me?!” Yixing yelled. Zitao didn't move, not even when the caretaker came to take the kid away from there.

Zitao couldn’t be more thankful in his life.

Mr. Oh saved him from that awful place, but it still scared him since he still was lacking of social abilities. Sure, Yixing taught him how to talk and some other useful things, but he didn’t know how to control his power, since it was imperative for them to hide it at all costs (or that’s what Yixing pleaded to him, and since his gege was very intelligent, he followed his advice), and it scared him because maybe Mr. Oh would wanted to return him.

He was happier to know he was traveling with his new papa to his country with Yixing, that made everything less scary.

Then he saw Yixing using his power, so he thought it was right to use his to get some snacks without having to wait for the flight attendant to bring them.

“Did you just- Baby, did you teleport-?” Zitao shaked his head.

“I can't teleport, papa. The doctors locked me in a room for days to see if I teleported to another room with food and water. But I promise I can't, papa”

Zitao doesn't remember much of the pale face Sehun has when the flight attendant came to them but he is thankful with Jongdae from taking them home after that.

The first time he saw Chanyeol he saw fire, but he didn't say anything. It was the first time this has happened to him and he thought it was just a one-time thing.

The more time he spends with his elder brother, the more it happens though.

"Hyung..." Zitao asks one day when they are helping in the kitchen.

"Hmm, peach?"

"Why did you burn the paper towels that time with baba?" Chanyeol blinks. He opens his mouth, and then closes it. Zitao wasn't there yet when that happened. And then he sees his brother's eyes, completely black.

"I couldn't control my power very well, peach"

"Can you do it now, hyung?"

"I'm still not as good as dad or papa" Chanyeol adds, smiling at his brother, whose eyes hadn't changed back.

"You will, hyung"

Jongdae, who heard the conversation, wonders if Zitao would be able to predict the future or if he can just see all the 'doors' Nini says space-time has.

It's not until Zitao touched his cousin Baekhyun one day they visited them and cried non-stop for two hours straight because he saw how Deer would probably die (in sixteen years from now on) that Sehun and Jongdae decide this can't keep going on like this.

Zitao is still too young to understand past and future, so they ask Jongin to help him with his power.

In retrospective, it may had been a tactical mistake.

The youngers not only have in common a dark power, but a liking for designer clothes, princess movies and rapping, among other things.

In between the visits to their home where Jongin helps Zitao to gain control of what he sees or what he controls, they go to the mall (usually dragging Chanyeol, and Baekhyun because the kid is a diva too, with them) or watch a movie, or use Jongin's dance studio to rap and dance to random songs (Yixing is invited to those sessions too).

As he did with Chanyeol at his moment, Jongin helps Zitao to convince Sehun to inscribe his youngest son to wushu, despite his husband's dismay.

"Oh my God, Nini. What did you do this time?" Jongin doesn't say a thing, just smiles and winks at Zitao (he knows Jongdae can't say no to neither of them).

"A martial art with help Taozi to focus his mind and control his power, hyung"

"Bullshit"

"Hyung" Jongin politely remembers his brother he can't say bad words in front of his son. Jongdae rolls his eyes.

Technically, Jongin isn't lying. An activity will help Zitao to focus his mind and not to lose himself in all the ocean of possibilities, because that's what is time after all. It just doesn't have to be wushu, but that's what Zitao wants it to be.

Jongdae just thinks in the twisted grin he's going to receive from Han the next time they visit them and he growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something from 'peach' you didn't know~  
> Thank you everyone for reading <3
> 
> Until the next chapters, stay safe and take care of yourselves ;)


	5. ◄file 88►

**Register number:** 88940114

 **Patient:** Kim Jongin

 **Location:** Suncheon, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **T349PO,** associated with TELEPORTATION (user can move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between). 

**Power nature:** DARK POWER, space powers.


	6. teleportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Do you want me to stay here?" Jongdae wanted to play but he didn't care. If Jongin needed him, he would stay._   
>  _"Cold" he mumbled, before he teleported them to the garden._

Jongdae stared at the cradle where Jongin was as soon as his mother brought him from the hospital even when Junmyeon and Minseok told him to stay away from their youngest brother, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know what kind of power his little brother has, because he wanted to play with him.

Minseok and Junmyeon rarely played with him since their powers weren't really compatible.

“Leave Nini alone, Dae-yah” Minseok warned him, fearing that Jongdae’s power would do some harm to Jongin. Jongdae just blinked because his brother's eyes scared him. "Come on, let him sleep" Minseok carefully dragged Jongdae from Jongin's cradle, hissing when Jongdae electrocuted him to show his discomfort. "Jongdae..." he warned.

"Hyung, I want to play with him" Jongdae was crying and Minseok felt bad for making his brother cry.

"When he wakes up, Dae-yah" Jongdae didn't stop crying, and Minseok had to invite him to play with him and Junmyeon, even when Junmyeon directed a funny look to the ice bender.

_ I don't want to play with Jongdae, hyung. _

_ Be nice, Myeonnie. _

Jongin's power was a surprise. There hasn't been a dark power user in their family since their great-grandfather, so the first time he used it (unconsciously, of course), everyone in the Kim house freaked out.

"Jongdae! Where did you put your brother?!" his mother yelled at him, and Jongdae cried because he wasn't understanding what was happening.

"I didn't t-touch him" he whined, looking at his brothers for their help "Hyung, tell eomma I-"

"Don't lie Jongdae, your brother is not here" his mother inquired. "You've been playing with him again, haven't you?" Jongdae cried harder, and it caused a burst in his power that short-circuited the house electric installation (again).

His mother impatiently rubbed her temples about to scold him, when a quiet puff distracted her from his crying son.

"Oh my God, Jongin! There you are~" Jongdae left the room, still crying. He ran to their shared bedroom, because eomma was being mean to him and he didn't want to see her. Jongin must have heard his brother's distress, because his eyes changed from brown to hollow black in a matter of seconds, and he disappeared with a puff again.

His mother blinked.  _ Where did Jongin have gone? _ Oh, and Jongdae! She was feeling bad for yelling at his son with no reason.

"Help me find Jongin, boys" she asked to her sons before she walked to their room.

To her surprise, Jongin was there, in Jongdae's bed. The eight-months old baby was staring right at his brother with his black eyes and Jongdae in exchange was showing him small sparkles coming from his finger.

"Jongdae-yah" Jongdae didn't have time to answer his mother, because Jongin grabbed his leg and teleported them again, to his cradle. Jongdae felt dizzy but still, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Awesome, Nini!" Minseok and Junmyeon, who hadn't left the room, watched everything. They were curious of his brother's power now too.

Four-years old Jongin was always wearing thick layers of clothing, contrary to Minseok who was always suffering from heat shocks. Jongin was rarely near his eldest hyung, because then he would shiver uncontrollably.

It intensified when he teleported.

"Hyung... Cold" Jongdae looked at Jongin worried. He touched his forehead (he didn't know why, but that was what his father did every time they said they were cold).

"Uh... What should I do?" he wondered. Jongin hugged him. Jongin resisted more easily the electricity running through his brother's veins, the buzz in his heartbeat always comforted him.

"The room is cold"

"Which room, Nini?" Jongdae didn't understand Jongin's power, nor Jongin did. More often than not, he appeared in places where he didn't want to be, usually naked, and if he dragged Jongdae with him they most likely would switch attires.

"The room with the doors" Jongdae never saw said doors, because for him teleporting was as quick as blinking.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Jongdae wanted to play since it's winter and Minseok-hyung always made beautiful snowflakes, but he didn't care. If Jongin needed him, he would stay.

"Cold" he mumbled, before he teleported them to the garden, where their brothers are playing. They appeared naked and Jongdae tried so hard not to cry, because the hat he was wearing was his favorite (a dinosaur one), and he knew that things lost in the 'cold room' were never back.

"Hyung..." he called and Junmyeon ran to get them a blanket. Minseok helped them to get in the house again.

Minseok's presence was accepted by Jongin when he started to learn to control his power. Besides the cold, traveling through space gave him awful headaches, which receded when Minseok pressed his cold fingers over Jongin's temples.

Teleporting to long distances exhausted him and more than once he fainted. Usually were Junmyeon the one that helped him, by spraying some water over his face to wake him up, but on the occasions that that wasn't enough, Jongdae gave him soft shocks.

Due to the nature of his power, Jongdae was the only one who wasn't completely affected by Jongin's teleportation (travelling through space was equiparable to travelling at lightspeed, and while Jongdae wasn't able to do that, the electric currents he could create were more or less at the same wavelength).

Junmyeon's first teleporting finished with him throwing up his breakfast. Minseok's first one gave him and awful headache (more like a migraine), though he added that, to him, the space temperature felt just right.

Jongin and Sehun met in highschool.

"Move out of my way" Sehun pushed him and Jongin frowned.

"Watch your manners" he advised but Sehun threw something at him and since Jongin couldn't dodge it, he used his power to teleport it back to Sehun (the empty can of soda fell over Sehun's head).

"What's your problem, idiot?!" Sehun walked to him but Jongin didn't move.

"I don't have problems. You are the one that looks like having a bad day" Sehun used his wind to push Jongin against the wall, but he teleported and Sehun's wind made the lockers fall.

"Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, come to the principal's office immediately" Jongin growled. He touched Sehun to teleport him to the office.

Sehun stared at Jongin, dizzy and disoriented.

"Asshole"

"You're welcome, twat"

After that, Jongin and Sehun became friends.

They used his free time to practice with their powers. Jongin thought it was cool that Sehun could float with the power of the wind, and Sehun liked when Jongin teleported them to different places in Korea.

"Do you think you'll be able to take us to another country one day?" Jongin shrugged his shoulders.

Sehun introduced him to Han, but Jongin always thought the guy was a freak (who would imagine he would marry his hyung later?).

Jongin decided he wanted to study arts, much to his brothers' dismay (an architect, a dentist and an engineer). Sehun supported him, as Jongdae did (Jongdae bought him his first ballet shoes).

Sehun never really met his brothers because they were too immersed in their own business.

"What are you doing talking to him, asshole?!” Jongdae liked to hang out with Jongin and visit him at the studio, where the younger was usually practicing. He would send videos to their brothers because they liked to watch Nini too, but they rarely had time to do so.

“Excuse me?” Jongin realized he never introduced his brothers to his best friend.

“You know he is my crush, twat! Why are you talking to him?!” Jongin started to laugh in amusement and Jongdae looked at Sehun, confused.

"Why is he yelling at me, Nini? Do you know him?"

"I don't know, hyung. It seems like I have stupid friends- This is Sehun-”

“Sehun-ah? The one that fell in love with a stranger?” Jongdae laughed too.

“You told him?!” Jongin cackles.

“He heard you, idiot~”

“Language. Nini” Jongin pouted, convinced that Jongdae would forget about it.

“But hyung, you swear all the time!”

“Don’t let Junmyeon-hyung hear that or he will kill both of us- No, no. I won’t fall for your cute faces once again-” Jongin teleported until he pissed Jongdae off and his brother electrocuted him.

“Jongdae-hyung!”

“Do you have powers too?” Jongdae turned around and nodded, quietly. Sehun smiled and created a soft breeze that revolved Jongdae’s hairs “Air bender” Jongdae smiled.

“I though the name was Sehun” he offered his hand to Sehun who felt a soft buzz of static in Jongdae’s fingers. Jongdae smiled “Jongdae, thunder bender” Jongin felt something definitely off.

"What are you telling to your nephews, Jongin?" Kyungsoo deadpans when he looks at his fiancé with Zitao on his lap and Baekhyun watching him intensely.

"Just stories about my childhood, hyung"

"I clearly heard you telling them about the time Sehun-ah met Jongdae-hyung" he rolls his eyes and Jongin smiles awkwardly. Kyungsoo is so proper in front of their nephews, because he wants them to learn good manners (at least from him).

"Uncle Nini was about to tell us how you started to date, uncle Soo" Baekhyun is something else. Kyungsoo knows it took him years to call Yifan uncle, but as soon as he knew he was marrying Jongin, he started to call him uncle.

"Was he now?" Kyungsoo suppress a smile. "I want to hear the story too, then" Jongin blushes. "Come on, don't make us wait or I won't be able to finish the dinner"

"I want dinner" Zitao pouts, and he stops the time. "But I also want the story" his black eyes looks mysterious in him, with those dark circles under his eyes.

"We're waiting, Jongin" Jongin stares at Kyungsoo's black apron and the bowl of dough he has been mixing.

"Alright, alright. Where was I?"

“Here is him, hyung! Now you can tell Kyungsoo-yah how much you liked the cake he cooked for you~”

“Thanks Soo-yah, not just the cake but the entire meal was wonderful” Kyungsoo bowed two times.

“I’m so glad to know you liked it, Minseok-ssi” Jongin couldn’t take his eyes from the small man with big round eyes. "I should leave now, do you need something else?" it was Han who was looking at flustered Jongin who came up with the brilliant idea.

"I'm sure Jongin can take you to wherever you need to be~" Jongin opened his eyes widely and tried to shake his head "It won't take him more than two minutes, right Nini?" Jongin hated Han so much, much more now than when it was just Sehun, Han and him.

"I-"

"I would like that much, thank you" Jongin paled and Han offered him a grin.

"Y-yes, of course"

"I'll pick up my coat and I'll be ready to leave, is that alright, Jongin-ssi?" Jongin nodded, while Han smiled wider after he mouthed 'I'm not sorry'.

Jongin was shaking when he touched Kyungsoo so they could teleport.

"Have you travel by teleportation before, hyung?"

"Not really, but I don't think that would be a problem. I trust you" Jongin melted right away.

With how nervous he was, it was a miracle he didn't mess up the location.

"Barely" Kyungsoo adds and Baekhyun and Zitao look at his uncle "He was so nervous we appeared in the middle of the street and a car almost kills us"

"Was it the time you lifted the car, uncle?" Kyungsoo nods.

"You broke my finger, hyung"

"I saved your life, Jongin" Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, ready to leave to the kitchen again.

"Don't feel bad, uncle. Hyung burnt baba's hair once, but it wasn't his intention, I know that"

"He also knows that I wouldn't hurt him on purpose, right Nini?" Kyungsoo looks at his fiancé and Jongin blushes, and nods. "Most of the times, at least"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking a little bit more of time with this chapter.  
> I have had some crazy days recently, and I barely had time for myself and my stories :c
> 
> I think I haven't really explained about the Kim sibling relationship, so I wanted to talk about Nini and Jongdae, because I love their dynamic.  
> Well, I'm still not talking that much about XiuHan, but we'll get there, I promise ;)  
> Also, I might use Kyungsoo's chapter to talk about KaiSoo relationship. Are you interested in something about them?
> 
> I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas with your loved ones! My best wishes to you all <3  
> It's cold here, so cover yourselves and take care :3
> 
> Thank you for your support and read us soon ;)


	7. ◄file 00►

**Register number:** 00901106

**Patient:** Wu YiFan

**Location:** Guangzhou, China

DNA test positive match to **F614LG** , associated with FLYING (user can fly or otherwise move through air using various methods).

DNA test positive match to **A438MO** , associated with  ATMOSPHERIC ADAPTATION  (user’s lungs acclimatize and breathe in/on any gaseous mediums, whether hostile or deficient).

DNA test positive match to **E353AD** , associated with ENVIRONMENTAL ADAPTATION (users reactively alter or shift their bodies in order to survive in their surroundings).

**Power nature:** ENHANCED ABILITIES, personal physical powers.


	8. flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Numbers are the same in Korea and Canada, FanFan. If you really want to go back to Asia, apply for a university there”_

It isn't uncommon to hear that people with flying power have more than one power which help them, like adapting their lungs to less oxygenated environments or cold resistance or better eyesight (all of them helpful in the heights), and the indicator of those traits are tornasol eyes (because of the mix of the powers). People with a plain flying power are more common though, and their eyes when flying are deep sky blue.

Yifan was still a kid when he and his mother moved out to Canada. His father stayed behind for unknown reasons (at least to Yifan), but he was able to speak to him at least once or twice a month. Surprisingly enough, it was his mother who encouraged him to do that.

Since they left China, his mother knew he had the flying power (like his father), so she wasn't unprepared the first time Yifan was levitating over his bed. What took her by surprise though, was the fact that Yifan's eyes were tornasol and not blue.

She talked to Yifan's father and the man erupted in happy laughter, even when neither him nor his wife knew what kind of adaptive response his body had. Still, he offered some tips on how to help Yifan to develop his skills.

Yifan spent most of his free time with his mother. His father used to tell him that given that he wasn't there, he had to be a good boy and help her. So help was what Yifan did. He helped with the groceries, with the chores and in the kitchen too.

But Yifan also wanted to learn to control his power, so every opportunity he had to practice it, he would do it. His mother asking him for something up high, helping her to change a light bulb, watering the plants, hanging the socks to let them dry... Everything.

Which gave his poor mother mini heart-attacks from time to time, because she wasn't a superpower user, and Yifan didn't know how to control it, so it usually ended up in a huge disaster.

At first it was just about flying to the right height and landing successfully. Mrs. Wu lost track of how many times Yifan hit his head on the ceiling, but after the first two times, she had an ever-ready pack with ice for those situations. And band-aids, because apparently landing was harder than it seemed and he always hurt his knees or elbows (later, when he married to Junmyeon, he asked him if learning to ride a bike was that hard from him.  _ It's easier than learning to fly, I can assure you that, Myeonnie). _

Then Yifan had to learn to control where he wanted to go, and the last one was the speed. How fast could Yifan fly? Both things weren’t easy either. Things falling from the shelves, broken windows, scared cats... (Wu’s neighbor was a lady who has a ginger cat). But inanimate objects (and cats) weren’t the only damaged ones. Yifan repeatedly hurt himself because he couldn’t control the speed. A broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist and a broken finger, and that was just before Yifan turned seven.

Sadly, among the powers it wasn’t regeneration, because it would be so damn awesome. And so far, beside for what the DNA test said, they don’t know a single thing about his other powers.

Many of the kids in Yifan’s school were impressed that he could fly (one of the coolest superpowers, a boy said), more impressed that he had more than one power. They always asked him to show them some nice tricks, but rarely they convinced Yifan to do them. He didn’t want to get involved in troubles with the teachers or the principal. Because of that attitude, he earned a ‘bad boy’ reputation (cold eyes, always ignoring the others), and that made him popular.

Yifan hated the attention, so he ignored them harder.

It was in high school when he went to mount Logan to climb it with some of his friends, and they dared him to fly to the top. Yifan, of course, wasn’t absolutely sure it was a good idea. His father couldn’t fly in great heights without an oxygen mask or without freezing in minutes.

“If I don’t feel good, I’ll come back” he said more to himself than to his friends.

Coming back wasn’t needed at the end. His other powers were helpful, because he didn’t feel the lack of oxygen, nor the cold. His friends were cheering him loudly when he came back.

Yifan’s dragon tattoo on his arm commemorates that time (he kind of omits the part when he came back from the tattoo shop and his mother found out about his tattoo, and yelled at him for hours).

“When did you come to Korea, baba?” Yixing asks. He knows his baba has been living in Korea for years, but he’s Chinese. He likes to talk with him in Mandarin, so his appa doesn’t understand what they’re saying (Junmyeon knows a decent Chinese, but he pretends he doesn’t since that gives Yixing more confidence to speak). Now he knows he studied in Canada... But when did he come back to Asia?

“I’m getting there, XingXing” it’s Yifan’s turn to take Yixing to the hospital for the blood therapy. Junmyeon didn’t give up in finding a cure or a treatment for Yixing’s haemophilia. Unsurprisingly, it was Jongdae who told him about the substitution treatment, consisting in transfusing coagulation factors to the blood via an IV.

Yixing is not afraid of the needles anymore, but at the beginning he was, so his parents would tell him a story to calm him down while the procedure was taking part. After almost a year, the habit got stuck and now everytime they visit the hospital, Yixing will hear a story.

Yifan was happy when he finished high school and went to college to study.

He still remembers the face of his high school mates when he announced he was going to leave Canada before the prom dance. He knew he broke some hearts (and it pleased him to some degree), but he needed to depart to Korea.

It was his mother who convinced him to go back to Asia to get his degree.

“Numbers are the same in Korea and Canada, FanFan. If you really want to go back to Asia, apply for a university there”

Yifan studied accounting in South Korea. His mother stayed in Canada, but he visited Yifan from time to time.

During this time, Yifan tried to keep a low profile. He didn’t tell anyone he had a superpower, because it wasn’t necessary. He had classmates with the ability to predict the future or to use their minds as calculators, and they were admired for those kind of powers. His ability to flight was useless in his career.

Yifan has never been ambitious.

He was glad when he got his first job as an accounting assistant in an international company. He was happy when he got promoted when the accountant retired.

And the only thing he regretted is that he didn’t have much time to fly, like he did when he was in high school.

On one of the company’s parties, it was when he met Jongdae. He introduced himself as engineer Oh’s husband. He looked so out of place there, that Yifan felt bad for him.

"I know how uncomfortable this sort of things can get"

_ "Have you been here long enough to get that, gege?" _ Yifan was surprised to find that Jongdae was fluent Chinese speaker. After all this time, his accent still gives him away?

_ "Long enough, indeed" _ they chatted, a lot. Jongdae told him that he learnt Chinese a while ago, because he wanted to study in China, but the opportunity never appeared. Yifan asked him what he studied, and Jongdae told him he was a chemical engineer. Yifan, from his part, told him about how he moved to Canada when he was a child, and then he came to study in Korea.

When Sehun came to Jongdae, he had to live already. But he had an invitation to visit their house that weekend.

“That’s the story of how you and appa met, baba?” Yifan nods “Appa already told me that story” his son smiles and Yifan’s heart melts a bit.

“Really? What did he tell you?” the nurse takes out the IV form Yixing’s arm and informs them that the procedure is done. She schedules them an appointment for the next month.

“It’s a secret, baba” Yifan thinks that he should stop taking Yixing to Han and Minseok’s place, because Baekhyun’s behavior is contagious.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go home now, appa must be waiting for us with lunch” Yixing doesn’t say anything but he waits for his baba to lift him in his arms and fly them to the car “You’re getting heavier, Xing” Yixing chuckles.

“I’m growing up, baba”  _ 'really fast, I’m afraid’ _ Yifan thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, but it's here.  
> As much as I wanted to talk about Junmyeon, it didn't fit in this chapter.  
> I wanted to focus on Yifan, and his ability to flight, and how he ended up in Korea...
> 
> I hope I didn't lose focus. Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Happy new year to everyone and take care of yourselves (it's getting colder here~).
> 
> Read us soon ;)


	9. ◄file 12►

**Register number:** 12930112

**Patient:** Do Kyungsoo

**Location:** Gyeonggi, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **S614TG,** associated with SUPERNATURAL STRENGTH (user is unnaturally stronger than normal human beings).

**Power nature:** ENHANCED ABILITIES, organic manipulation.


	10. supernatural strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m sorry”_   
>  _“It’s ok, I’m the one who’s sorry” Kyungsoo felt the electricity vibrating through Jongdae’s body when he offered his hand “Are you ok?”_

Do Kyungsoo's family performed the DNA test before Kyungsoo was born. Being a family that usually has enhanced abilities as a superpower, they didn't want to be unprepared, especially with the possibility of him having supernatural strength.

And it turned out Kyungsoo was a supernatural strength (super strength if we shorten it) user like half of the family, which was a relief because that meant they knew how to take care of Kyungsoo and train him.

Kyungsoo's cradle was reinforced with carbon steel, because his parents knew that as soon as he developed his power, a wooden cradle would be broken immediately. All his toys were plushies, because fabrics weren’t harmful if Kyungsoo tore them or if he broke them. For that reason, Do family didn’t have a pet, fearing that Kyungsoo, without being able to control his strength as a baby, would kill an innocent animal.

Even when both of Kyungsoo’s parents were super strength users too, they had to be careful, because as much as they could handle Kyungsoo’s strength, they were humans, and the human body can only resist some amount of force before something broke.

Kyungsoo as a baby was very quiet (it could also help that his parents always had an eye on him), but he was also very curious. When he wasn’t sleeping, he has his eyes always wide open, and he was always trying to touch everything. His parents always allowed him to touch what they considered safe for him (they squeezed everything first to see if it would resist Kyungsoo’s strength).

Since he was a baby, Kyungsoo was taught to perform basic tasks without breaking everything in the process.

The first two years were hard, because every spoon that was into his hands ended up squeezed, twisted or folded, as well as every glass didn’t maintain its form. Eating with chopsticks was out of everyone’s dreams at that moment. He had to be dressed by one of his parents because he always tore the fabric, and they always had a spare change of clothes (accidents happen).

Kyungsoo didn’t like to feel helpless, so he practiced with dedication (under his parents’ supervision, of course) until he was able to eat by himself, and dress himself.

When Kyungsoo was four years old, he remained quiet and curious, but now he was hungry too, almost all the time. Developing super strength consumes lots of energy, because the muscles are preparing for a great effort.

His parents always had to make sure that Kyungsoo’s diet was well balanced, because malnutrition could be deadly. Kyungsoo especially enjoyed watching his father cooking lunch and dinner for him, and once they made sure that Kyungsoo wouldn’t break anything, he was allowed to help with simple things.

It was around that age too, that Kyungsoo had to start his exercise program, something he despised with all his being. Exercising was tiring and repetitive, something not a lot of toddlers liked. Kyungsoo trained with both of his parents, who focused on making routines for a precise control of his strength with his limbs, which helped a lot when Kyungsoo started to attend school.

Kyungsoo didn’t make a lot of friends since he was a quiet boy, and his training consumed almost all his free time. Everyone then saw him as the weird kid from the Do family who didn’t have a superpower (to his credit, Kyungsoo did everything to hide his super strength to everyone else, and that included more training for precise control) and loved to cook.

Kyungsoo developed a passion for cooking since he helped his father. He was always eager to try new recipes with him, and even his mother bought him his own recipe book.

In highschool, Kyungsoo was still reserved. Due to the training, his frame looked muscular, and whenever he spoke, his voice sounded deep, which turned him into some kind of playboy. He wasn’t keen on the attention, but he didn’t mind it that much. After all, he knew he was growing to be handsome at some degree.

He took a cooking workshop too. They taught them to cook all sorts of dishes and Kyungsoo loved it. His technique, even when it seemed a bit rough (super strength made you somewhat clumsy), was well executed. It was enough for him to decide he wanted to become a chef.

It was there when he met Jongdae, who was a course ahead him. The elder, faithful to his own costumes, short-circuited the entire building’s electric installation. It sounded like an explosion, followed by the unmistakable scent of burnt plastic. People were evacuated and Kyungsoo tripped with him.

“I’m sorry” Jongdae coughed because of the smoke, and Kyungsoo stared at his eyes shining in metallic white.

“It’s ok, I’m the one who’s sorry” Kyungsoo felt the electricity vibrating through Jongdae’s body when he offered his hand to help him and Kyungsoo tried not to squeeze it too hard “Are you ok?”

“Well... I’m ok but my pasta Alfredo is now ruined” Jongdae apologized again and Kyungsoo told him controlling superpowers was hard.

They were friends since then.

“You told them what, hyung?!” Kyungsoo wasn’t angry, more like surprised.

“Aren’t you a chef?”

“I’m studying for being one” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, threatening to throw Jongdae out of the window displaying him his emerald eyes.

“But can’t you cook for my hyung’s wedding?” Jongdae pouted.

“Your hyung is marrying?” Kyungsoo opened his eyes widely “Wait- Which one of them?”

“Minseok” Kyungsoo nodded, he liked Minseok “Can I give him your number then?”

“I’m not sure I can lead an entire team of cooks, hyung. But yeah, sure”

“Can you bake them a cake too?” Kyungsoo sighed.

“My best one is red velvet-”

“I’m sure they’ll love it~”

“Ah, so that’s what hyung told you to convince you then, hyung” Jongin is watching Kyungsoo as he cooks. It’s a routine they have. When Jongin comes back from the studio, Kyungsoo will cook dinner for them (Jongin doesn’t know how to cook).

“You know how Jongdae-hyung is, he can be just as stubborn as you” Jongin chuckles and he’s about to answer when the doorbell rings “That must be him, can you open the door please?” Jongin didn’t knew someone was coming to visit them today.

“Thanks Soo-yah, not just the cake but the entire meal was wonderful” Kyungsoo bowed two times.

“I’m so glad to know you liked it, Minseok-ssi. I should leave now, do you need something else?"

"I'm sure Jongin can take you to wherever you need to be~" Han offered Jongin "It won't take him more than two minutes, right Nini?"

"I would like that much, thank you" Kyungsoo was glad he didn’t have to walk home. "I'll pick up my coat and I'll be ready to leave, is that alright, Jongin-ssi?"

"Have you travel by teleportation before, hyung?"

"Not really, but I don't think that would be a problem. I trust you" Kyungsoo believed he saw Jongin blushing.

They teleported and Kyungsoo felt a bit dizzy, but that was okay, he always heard teleportation was something else. Sadly, they appeared in the middle of the street and were almost crushed by a car, but Kyungsoo pushed Jongin out of the street and lifted the car to save them.

Jongin was surprised to say the least, he didn’t realize he had a broken finger until the adrenaline rush stopped.

“Oh... My- My finger!” Kyungsoo felt so bad when he saw Jongin crying that he promised himself he would never make Jongin cry.

“Kyungsoo-yah?” Jongdae appears in the middle of the kitchen, holding his brother’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you wait for me? You told me you were going to teach me~” Jongdae whines.

“I was waiting for you, hyung” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes “But I started to cook something because Nini was hungry”

“Where are Taozi and Yeollie, hyung?” Jongin asks “Did you left them with Minseok-hyung?”

“Sehun took them to the arcade”

“Why didn’t you told me, hyung? We could have met any other day-”

“It’s fine, Kyungsoo-yah. I was the one that suggested it. Hunnie hasn’t been in town and they wanted to spend time with him. It’s alright”

Kyungsoo just loves his nephews as much as Jongin does. He misses them in their home, making noise and yelling, and running because that way, their flat feels so alive.

He remembers he was scared to lift Chanyeol, thinking he would break him. Chanyeol was so shy back then, but even with his shyness, he always told him he was the best hugger in the world. Zitao and Yixing had a terrible story too, and they looked even more fragile than Chanyeol. Tao looked so weak and Yixing so pale... And then Baekhyun, he looked so fragile too when they found him on the market. He wasn’t ready to adopt a child, neither was Jongin, but thankfully, they were able to keep that lovely child in their family.

He just loves all his nephews so much, he trains even harder than when he was younger to have better control of his strength. He loves to braid Baekhyun’s hair, to help Zitao with his fashion shows, to knit with Yixing and to play instruments with Chanyeol so he doesn’t mind waking up at four every single day.

“Bring them here next time, hyung. We love to have all of you here” Jongin smiles when Jongdae shows his big smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a trouble deciding who I should write next, but I decided to go for my already planned scheme hehe.  
> :D  
> Kyungsoo took me a while to write, but I hope you like the chapter.  
> I think I haven't talk abut him so much, have I?
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone!  
> Let's read us soon <3


	11. ◄file 10►

**Register number:** 10901007

**Patient:** Wu-Kim Yixing

**Location:** Zhengzhou, China

**Current Residence:** Seoul, South Korea

DNA test positive match to  **R151G,** associated with  REGENERATION (user has the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury). Abnormality detected, duplicity gen R151GT. Further testing needed to confirm the implications of the abnormality.

**Power nature:** ENHANCED ABILITY, personal physical powers.

Duplicity in gen  **R151GT,** associated with  HEALING (user can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning).

**Power nature:** ENHANCED ABILITY, organic manipulation.


	12. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m at the hospital, hyung. They’re checking on Yixing, but he seems to be alright, even if they couldn’t stop the bleeding quickly-”_   
>  _“What? You were supposed to only take him for his analysis. What happened?!”_

He was still too young when tests started being performed on him. At first, they weren’t something too harmless. After all, what a one year old could do with his power? From time to time, his caregivers came to his room, and started to speak with medical terms, trying to soothe him, even when he wasn’t able to understand what was happening. Needles, electric discharges, burnings, bruises and lots of scars are his only memories from those times.

It was when he was more aware of his surroundings and what was happening, when worse injuries started to be inflicted. He didn’t know what they wanted from him but he tried to cooperate, however sometimes the pain was too much, and he cried, trying to convince his caregivers not to hurt him anymore.

“No, no, please... I’m a good boy” he sobbed.

Back then, he didn’t even have a name, he was the test subject number 10 and he wasn’t the only one in that wing of the hospital, at least there were six more children, each one of them in his same situation. It was common to hear children crying, whining... The older ones asked for an explanation of what was happening, with no answer, of course.

“Stay still, number ten” nurses and doctors were usually cold to them, they avoided to look at them in the eyes, trying to keep the contact at a minimum. Number ten’s hand was secured on the table, preventing him from moving. The stitches in his arm were so fresh that they weren’t healing yet. And even then, the nurse made something to his finger that hurt awfully.

Number ten cried, until the doctor inspected his finger and administered something for the pain and he passed out.

“Please... I want water” outside his room, there was a team of doctors arguing. Number ten waited for a while, staring at them, recognizing the stress in them. He didn’t know why, but he was very good at detecting health problems in people. The doctors barely paid him attention, however they turned to look at him from time to time. “Water?” he mouthed to make sure they understood him through the soundproof window.

“Yixing's a very nice kid, I'm sure he won't give us any trouble-” number ten didn’t understand what they were saying, but the female doctor was smiling while looking at her.

Yixing was observant with all of the kids sharing his fate in the hospital. He was especially focused on the youngest of them all, which was known as sixty eight. He always looked like he wasn’t resting properly, and it didn't need his  _ special ability _ to realize that. Sixty eight was fragile, but his deep brown eyes told him otherwise. He always looked lost in some other place, Yixing somehow sensed this kid couldn’t rest properly, but it was inherent to him, and it wasn’t really affecting him.

  
  


_ “Baba...” _

_ “For the last time, I'm not your dad, sixty-eight” _

_ “His name is Zitao”  _ Yixing named him Zitao because he heard somewhere in the hospital that it meant ‘warrior’ and he looked like a warrior to him.

_ “Number ten, stop it”  _ Yixing sensed Zitao’s heartache, and he knew he couldn’t stop the pain. He hugged him, trying to ease some of the pain by making his head numb. After a few seconds, Zitao stopped.

While they waited for their caregiver to come back, Yixing stared at the people in the hospital. They all looked in pain, or hurt. All he knew during those years was the hospital, for him it was like home. He knew what a hospital was for, but in his little head, it didn’t click until it was for treating diseases or injuries he saw the ill people coming for their treatments. Someone coughing, someone sneezing and someone bleeding.

Yixing felt attracted to the blood immediately. He walked to the guys with Zitao behind him, looking at the drops of blood on the floor. They talked in a language he didn’t understand and one of them was flying (he thought that was awesome, since he didn’t know someone who could fly).

“I don’t know what the fuck you have in your goddamn head, you’re not seventeen anymore Oh, you’re a fucking engineer and you've got a kid, sweet Lord-” Yixing and Zitao were looking at them with big eyes, but they hadn’t noticed it. They were still arguing about something, with the blood dripping from the slimmest’ knee. Yixing wasn't able to take his eyes off the blood. Zitao didn't move from his side.

When Yifan realized they were observed, he spoke to the kids. They had a short conversation before the caregiver came for them. Yixing, irremediably attracted to the blood, touched the bleeding knee and under their surprised look, he was able to stitch the skin and muscle back together.

When they were on the car to the orphanage, Yixing’s nose started to bleed before he passed out.

When Yixing arrives to Korea with Yifan, he is scared because he is in a country he doesn't know. During his whole time with Yifan (like a month or so), he never spoke Korean, only when he asked how is he going to call his other father. Yixing knows some words because Yifan and Sehun spoke Korean sometimes, but he isn't able yet to have a whole conversation.

Between him learning Korean and his appa learning Chinese, their house is a whole chaos. When Yifan was there, everything was easier because Yifan spoke both Chinese and Korean, so he was the translator between them, but then Yifan has to work again, and Junmyeon is left alone with Yixing.

Junmyeon is a dentist, and he can't take care of Yixing while he is working, and his best two options were taking Yixing with him or asking Jongdae to take care of him until he is used to Korea and the language, before inscribing him in the school.

Of course he asked Jongdae for help, even when he knew he got enough taking care of his own sons, but his little brother would never say no (in part it is because he took care of Chanyeol when Jongdae was still working in an office).

"Of course, hyung. Bring him home before you go to your work"

So Yixing stays under uncle Jongdae's care.

It is beneficial for him because Zitao is someone he knows, and with the help of Chanyeol, they both start to learn Korean (it also helps that Jongdae is fluent in both Korean and Chinese, like his baba).

Uncle Jongdae leaves Chanyeol at the school before taking Yixing and Zitao to the clinic for some tests. They are both scared because his last experience in a hospital wasn't a good one. Once again, Yixing can sense something happening with his uncle, because he looks restless. It is especially notorious when Zitao is around, but Yixing doesn't say anything.

_ "Let's go boys, I promise this won't take long" _ Yixing doesn't like how Jongdae sounds like he's dragging the words, sounding like a weird Chinese accent. Yixing thinks about what he did with uncle Sehun last time (when they were in China) and when Jongdae holds his hand, he only tries to make his dizziness go away.

Yixing feels dizzy, and lights dance in his visual field.

_ “Oh God, you’re bleeding” _ Yixing isn’t sure if he heard or not uncle Jongdae, but if he heard him, he sounded alarmed. He loses track of the time, falling in slow motion before the time runs normally again. The doctors are around him by then, and his nose is bleeding just like before. He blinks, trying to orientate himself.

_ Is uncle Dae alright? _ He sighs in relief when his uncle looks better than before.

_ “Hold my hand, you’re going to be fine”  _ his bleeding isn't stopping, but uncle Jongdae assures him everything is going to be fine, and he believes him.

_ “Jongdae?” _

“I’m at the hospital, hyung” Zitao is by his baba’s side when he called Junmyeon, eating a lollipop the doctors gave him after his analysis. “They’re checking on Yixing, but he seems to be alright, even if they couldn’t stop the bleeding quickly-”

_ “What? You were supposed to only take him for his analysis. What happened?!” _

“Ok, first of all, don’t yell at me” Jongdae sounds angry, Zitao looks at his baba worried, trying to figure out what is happening “Secondly, I don’t know what happened. He held my hand and suddenly he was bleeding from his nose and he passed out” Jongdae can feel his brother paling at the other side of the line “Don’t worry, the doctors said he is fine, they’re just waiting for him to be stable again and we can go home”

_ “You won’t go anywhere until I arrive, are you listening to me, Jongdae?” _

“Hyung, you’re working, don’t be unreasonable. Your son is fine-”

_ “Like heck is fine” _ Jongdae rolls his eyes. Junmyeon never swears, he is the one always chastising them because of the bad language they all display (he never says anything to Minseok, though)  _ “Is something you aren’t telling me?” _ Jongdae growls.

“You have nothing to worry about, hyung. I have his results with me. I’ll give them to you once you arrive home” Jongdae hears noises at the other side of the line and doesn’t know why he bothers. “Don’t you dare to come here hyung or I’ll swear-”

_ “I’m leaving now, Jongdae. God helps me if you’re not there when I arrive-” _ Zitao tilts his head to the left, hearing the words and trying to understand them, but it is still hard for him. Jongdae hates that Junmyeon and him were the ones that inherited their mom’s short temper.

“F you, hyung”

_ “I hate you too” _ with this, Junmyeon hangs up the call.

Yixing, Zitao and Jongdae are waiting for Junmyeon at the hospital reception. They’ve been there for fifteen minutes already. Yixing looks pale, as well as Zitao looks restless. Jongdae stares at his son and his nephew quietly, with a frown in his face and looking at the watch on the wall from time to time, sighing loudly. He didn’t want Junmyeon to come to the hospital, because he didn’t want Yixing to hear the news.

_ “When are we going home, baba?” _ Jongdae doesn’t know what to answer Zitao, there’s still no sign of Junmyeon.

“Soon” he answers in Korean (because they need to practice Korean)  _ “When uncle Junmyeon arrives” _ Zitao nods, and Yixing nods too, even when he doesn’t understand what is happening.  _ Wasn’t his appa working? _ Yixing is drinking juice to recover himself, Jongdae is making sure that he finishes the beverage. Zitao stares at him with black hollow eyes, but Jongdae doesn’t notice it. His head starts to hurt again.

Yixing silently pleads Zitao to stop, because he’s not ready to help uncle Jongdae again. Zitao stops.

“What is going on, Jongdae?!” Junmyeon rushes into the hospital, alerting everyone on the reception and Jongdae rolls his eyes once again. “Where is Yixing, hmm?!”

“Hyung, don’t yell. We’re in a hospital” Jongdae tries to calm down his brother. Yixing tries to stand up, but Jongdae stops him.  _ “Hey, don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself sweetheart.  _ He’s here hyung, just dizzy” Junmyeon runs to hug his son and he lifts him in his arms, while Yixing complains (in Chinese) that his appa is making him dizzy. “Hyung, put him down, he’s ok” Junmyeon reluctantly puts Yixing on the floor again.

“Ok, do you care to tell me now what happened?” Jongdae just hands Junmyeon a paper with Yixing’s results, not looking at his eyes. Junmyeon doesn’t say anything about it.

“They don’t know what kind of power they have. Both Yixing and Zitao have alterations in their DNA, and it somehow makes the original power useless, but they do have a power. They asked me to bring them next week for another battery of tests, to know what exactly their power is” Junmyeon waits for the next part of Jongdae’s report, feeling impatient to know why Yixing looks so pale, Jongdae breathes in deeply before speaking “I don’t know what happened, hyung. I was holding their hands to take them to the samples room, and suddenly I felt so hot, and I wasn’t tired nor dizzy, but when I looked at Yixing, his nose was bleeding and he was fainting...” Junmyeon looks at his brother, and then at Yixing.

“Why was it so hard to stop his bleeding, Dae?” now Junmyeon is whispering.

“...he has haemophilia, hyung. It is in the tests” Junmyeon feels devastated. First Yifan brings a kid from China without telling him, said kid doesn’t speak Korean at all, and now he has haemophilia.  _ How are they going to take care of a kid with haemophilia? _ “Mrs. Park is the one that will be the pediatrician of Yixing. You can ask her all your doubts, but she says there’s nothing to be afraid of” Junmyeon nods.

“XingXing?” the elder talks to his son “Stay with your uncle while I speak to your doctor, ok?” Junmyeon speaks really slowly, so Yixing can understand him. The kid blinks, still sipping his juice, before he smiles.

“Yes, appa” Junmyeon smiles too.

“Wait for me, Dae-yah. I’ll treat the boys some ice-creams and then I’ll take you both home. Is Sehun picking up Chanyeol?” Jongdae nods, still worried for his brother.

“If you need something, hyung-”

“I know, thanks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely sorry for making you wait for so long for this chapter.  
> January has been awful, truly awful, and full of surprises.  
> Can you guess? My bias is Chen (I'm confirming it, if you couldn't tell), so I felt so lost when he announced that he is getting married and he is having a kid soon. It's not that I'm not happy for him (I have a boyfriend and I will get marry to him, so I understand what means finding that special person), but suddenly it felt so wrong to like someone married. And then the 'fans' asking for him to leave... Just, why?
> 
> Anyway, I hope to update this story more often.  
> Thanks to everyone for your patience, and for reading!  
> Take care and wash your hands <3
> 
> Read us soon ;)


	13. ◄file 94►

**Register number:** 94940412

 **Patient:** Oh Sehun

 **Location:** Jungnang-gu, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **A817WD,** associated with  AIR BENDING (user can create/shape/manipulate air, or the mix of atmospheric gases surrounding Earth, and wind).

 **Power nature:** NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	14. air bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Uncle Hun?”_   
>  _“Yes, Baek?”_   
>  _“Why didn’t you keep dancing?”_

When Sehun was born, he was a cute baby. His hair was a soft hazelnut color that contrasted with his dark brown eyes, and his skin was pale as the moon. In ancient China, it was said that air benders could also manipulate someone’s chi, and even their soul. That’s why it was believed that someone that controlled air would always have pale skin, as a reflection of his connection with the ethereal world. This isn’t a rule, but the majority of air benders are really pale.

Said that, it is important to say that Sehun’s parents are air benders, as well as his grandparents were. And as it happened with Kyungsoo, they weren’t taken by surprise when Sehun developed his power, and they were well prepared for it.

How does one prepare for an air bender baby? Easy. Make sure that they don’t have easy access to the wind, and that they don’t have something close that they can make fall and hurt them.

A lot of babies have mobiles over their cribs because they like them. With Sehun though, it was strictly forbidden because he could create small tornados and make the toys fall over his head or body. His crib was also equipped with a net that prevented him from levitating. Levitating was something common in air benders, though they couldn’t control it as perfectly as a flyer.

Visits to the park for the Oh family weren’t allowed oftenly because Sehun wasn’t able to control his power. Sometimes he created cold currents in the middle of the summer and he created mini tornados. Other times he removed all the leaves in fall, and all the dirt ended up in the poor peasants enjoying their afternoon walking in the park. He managed once to catch a bee in the middle of his flight and when he released it, it got angry and the bee stung him (surprise: Sehun is allergic to bees).

Since then, their parents realized he was a brat. He always threw tantrums to get what he wanted, and those tantrums usually involved wind and stuff (papers, leaves, sticks, dirt...) flying and revolving everywhere. Most of the times, his parents were able to contrarrest the air currents he created, and Sehun got scold every single time. But when they couldn’t, Sehun laughed because he enjoyed chaos (a trait a lot of air benders seem to share).

Sehun, like Han, broke anything that was possible to break, so his parents had to change all their furniture and dishes for something that were more resistant (plastic), and it didn’t look aesthetically pleasant.  _ Functionally over aesthetics. _

When Sehun was two, his parents took Sehun to the beach, something that wouldn’t affect many children, but in Sehun’s case, it made him dizzy and nauseous. During the whole trip he cried and complained that his ears hurt, and that he felt heavy. They had to travel with the windows closed since Sehun’s power was out of control.

His mom told him everything was going to be fine, but Sehun kept crying until they arrived to Busan.

Air benders take longer to get used to changes in air-pressure and air-composition. The pressure at sea level it’s different from Seoul, and the composition of the air is slightly different, but after he got used to it, he ran directly into the sea to feel the waves crashing against his legs. Probably it wasn’t a great idea to allow him to be alone, because little Sehunnie managed to create a mini tsunami and the beach had to be evacuated.

Baekhyun listens to his uncle Sehun while he watches carefully his expressions.

He watches how his hands move when he speaks to give more emphasis to the words. He watches the wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes and how his lips look thinner when he smiles. He looks at the mole in his neck, and his collarbones barely peeking through his open shirt (just the first two buttons). And he looks at the hints of silver hairs growing near his forehead.

Too lost in his admiration for his uncle, Baekhyun misses the part of the story when Sehun tells Chanyeol (Chanyeol looks gorgeous too by the way) how he was during his elementary school, that was completely the point of Sehun telling the story in the first place. Chanyeol still feels bad for not being able to control his power, and Sehun patiently explains him that he was the same at his age.

Midwhile, Baekyun just listens to his uncle’s voice without understanding the words, wondering why does it sound so deep and so different from his own parents’ voices and he secretly wishes to have a voice like this when he grows up.

It was in highschool when things started to get interesting for Sehun. Before that, even when he was popular, he was a lonely boy.

Sehun was in a hurry, he was late for his first day at the dancing club. He barely noticed someone was in front of him and by then, it was too late.

"Move out of my way" he growled after they collided.

"Watch your manners" Sehun knew he should have been more polite, after all it was his fault. Instead, Sehun threw him the empty can of soda he had in his hand but it disappeared. Before Sehun could process what happened, the empty can of soda fell over Sehun's head.

"What's your problem, idiot?!" Sehun walked to him but the other didn't move.

"I don't have problems. You are the one that looks like having a bad day" Sehun was angry. It was already too late, so he used his wind to push the guy against the wall, but he teleported and Sehun's wind made the lockers fall.

“What the hell, asshole?” Sehun yelled again.

“You won’t be able to touch me”

“I can break your nose if I want to-” before Sehun and Jongin started to actually fight, the voice coming through the speakers distracted them.

"Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, come to the principal's office immediately" Jongin growled. He touched Sehun to teleport him to the office. Sehun stared at Jongin, dizzy and disoriented.

"Asshole"

After having to explain that he was late for his first day in the dancing club and that he was only trying to put Jongin out of his way (very unkindly of his part, to be honest), Sehun realized that Jongin was going to the dancing club as well. They were in detention for a whole week, but that only helped them to become friends.

“Uncle Hun?” Baekhyun interrupts his story, and he tries to ignore the fact that his skin is glowing with a pastel pink light, the color he glows when he is ashamed. Chanyeol looks at his cousin with eyes wide open, curious.

“Yes, Baek?”

“Why didn’t you keep dancing?”

Sehun was very adventurous back then. Using the power of the wind to his favor, he was able to perform some cool tricks when he was dancing, like falling in slow motion. Obviously, to perform that, he needed to practice. And it was when he was practicing that he met Han.

Sehun was about to fall after performing a trick and the elder lifted him on time.

“What are you doing?! I was ok! Put me down!”

“What are you talking about, kiddo? You could have died” Sehun showed him his middle finger with tears still on his eyes because of the nasty bruise on his knee. And that was only the visible injury.

“Fuck off, jackass” Sehun couldn’t stand up because his knee was seriously wounded and Han levitated him to take him to the infirmary. And of course, Sehun complained the entire trip. “I don’t need your help, idiot! Leave me alone”

Sehun’s wound was treated, and his ankle was bandaged. Han offered himself to take Sehun to his house.

It was when they were about to reach Sehun’s house, that he shyly asked “Please, put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle” Han reluctantly allowed Sehun to go down, and then he helped him to walk the rest of the way to his house.

After that accident, Sehun didn’t feel comfortable dancing. His ankle hurt.

“It’s ok. I just want to dance with my future wife or husband” he quitted the dancing club, even when Jongin and Han tried to convince him not to do it.

“How much time you weren’t able to walk, uncle Hun?

“About two weeks, Baek” Baekhyun feels bad for his uncle and he keeps listening to the story silently. If Sehun hadn’t told him that he had an accident and that he sprained his ankle, Baekhyun wouldn't know. His uncle is always playing with Chanyeol and Zitao, he runs and he dances and he lifts them, but not for long periods of time.

Chanyeol probably isn’t thinking about this, but Baekhyun reasons that Sehun is strict to them because he doesn’t want his sons and nephews to experience the same that happened to him.

Sehun is still talking to Chanyeol, telling him some other story about his childhood (or is it about the time when he was in college?).

“Uncle...”

“Hmm?” Sehun stops in the middle of his story, waiting for Baekhyun to ask him anything.

“...I’m sorry you can’t dance anymore”

“Uh? But I still dance, Baek” Baekhyun’s skin changes from pink to purple, showing his excitement “I dance with uncle Jongdae from time to time, he loves to dance” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, who smiles at him and nods.  _ They do dance, hyung. _ Baekhyun hums in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ I didn't want to talk about Sehun and Jongdae because I'm saving it for Jongdae's chapter.  
> But I do wanted to talk about Baekhyun's admiration for Sehun (you can tell it's sort of a crush, but in a childish way? He's not really in love with Sehun, he just considers him some sort of awesome human being, to Han's misfortune).
> 
> I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for reading <3.  
> Let's read us soon, how does that sound?  
> Awesome day to everyone, and if I don't read you, happy valentine!!
> 
> Take care everyone! (and wash your hands)


	15. ◄file 4►

**Register number:** 49205060

 **Patient:** Lu-Kim Baekhyun

 **Location:** Gyeonggi, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **L002GH,** associated with  LIGHT BENDING (user can create, shape and manipulate visible light, or the electromagnetic radiation that is visible to human eyes, and is responsible for the sense of sight).

 **Power nature:** NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	16. light bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Isn’t that your jacket, Tao? Wasn’t it white?”_

Baekhyun picks up his notebooks and pencils when the bell rings, indicating the end of the classes for the day.

His baba told him today he will be staying with uncle Jongdae for a while because he had a meeting to attend (his appa is not in the country, so he can’t pick him up either). Then he asked Baekhyun to pick up his cousin Tao in his classroom so they could wait for _Jongdae-yah_ outside the school.

Baekhyun goes downstairs quickly, and Zitao is already saying goodbye to his friend with a smile on his face.

_“Gege!”_ Baekhyun smiles when Zitao recognizes him, and for a second he forgets how to speak in Korean “Baekhyunnie-hyung~” Baekhyun remains still, trying not to get too close to the youngers. He isn’t shy, but Zitao is, so he waits for permission to walk closer. “Come, we won’t bite” Zitao giggles, thinking it sounds funny. His papa always tells this to his appa.

“Hi~” he offers a cute smile as he walks to them.

“Can you really control light, hyung?” the other kid questions Baekhyun but before he nods, the other adds “Tao says you can do other things with light, not just flashing bright sparks” Zitao looks at Baekhyun with a curious expression, and the elder doesn’t know what it means. His youngest cousin will never ask him to show his power to the others, because he knows using it without being able to control it can harm someone (like that time when Chanyeol burnt Jongdae, or when he blinded his uncle Yifan, or when Tao made uncle Jongdae’s head hurt). Of course he isn’t in favor of Baekhyun showing his power, instead he is silently pleading him to keep it down.

“I do" he smiles politely before adding "Taozi, uncle Dae is waiting for us. We should leave now” Zitao jumps when Baekhyun offers him his hand, but he smiles, Baekhyun feels dizzy for a fraction of a second, and it's when he sees the youngest’s eyes change into hollow black. _Ah, now he understands how uncle Dae felt._ “Say goodbye, Taozi~” Baekhyun barely gives time to Zitao to wave his friend goodbye.

“Goodbye, hyung!” he yells but Baekhyun doesn’t stop walking until they’re both outside the school.

“How was school, guys?” Jongdae asks them through the rear mirror and Baekhyun thinks his uncle has cat features. He still likes uncle Sehun better. Jongdae’s voice sounds too whiny (much like Zitao’s), and he is too small, not like uncle Sehunnie.

“Awesome, appa. Our bean grew up in the cotton with water as you said it would~” Zitao answers cheerfully. Jongdae praises his son for it.

“What about you, Baek?”

“I didn’t use my powers today, uncle” Jongdae frowns. Baekhyun wishes he could see him smiling and somehow the reflection in the rear mirror changes. Jongdae remembers that Han and Minseok told him Baekhyun was prone to use his power everywhere. It was a relatively harmless power after all, so his nephew could get away with it most of the time. No matter what, he praises him for controlling himself.

“Good boy, Baek. I’m sure your baba will be happy to hear that” Baekhyun brightens at the mention of Han.

_Yes, he wants to make him feel proud._

  
  
  


They have to wait until Jongdae parks the car to enter the house. Baekhyun remembers that his baba (and uncle Sehunnie) always keep the door open for their husbands, so he does it with Zitao.

Jongdae walks to the kitchen to heat the dinner he already cooked.

“Where is Chanyeollie, uncle?” Baekhyun wonders why he hasn’t seen Zitao’s hyung.

“Piano lessons, Baek. Your uncle will bring him soon” Baekhyun pouts. He likes to be with Chanyeol (he misses him so much since he was changed to another school), and to talk to him about things that ‘normal’ (as normal as a kid with super powers can be) nine years old boys talk about. Not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with Zitao, with whom he shares a liking for fashion and designer clothes and makeup (Jongin allows them to put makeup on him when they visit them). But what he resents the most, it’s the fact that uncle Sehunnie isn’t home yet.

“Oh” he answers, quietly.

“Why don’t you take your cousin to your room, baby panda? We’ll wait for your brother and papa to have dinner” Zitao obeys Jongdae and holds Baekhyun’s wrist to drag him to the room he shares with Chanyeol. Baekhyun follows Zitao, still pouting.

Baekhyun likes to try out Zitao’s clothes, because they look a little bit loose on him. Even when Zitao is a year younger than him, he is already taller (almost Chanyeol’s height, who is also tall), and Zitao doesn’t mind lending his cousin his clothes, because he likes how they look on him.

“Uhm... What about this jacket? Do you think it suits me?” Baekhyun picks a white jacket that he wears over his own white shirt.

“Too white” Zitao answers, even when he thinks the cut of the jacket looks good on his cousin.

“Mhhh... Maybe if-” Baekhyun is looking at himself in the mirror, thinking how cool the jacket would look in pastel pink. Perhaps if the light was reflected in a different angle over the jacket... The color of the jacket starts to change from white to pastel pink.

“Hyung! How are you doing it?!” Baekhyun’s eyes aren’t brown anymore, but rainbow (the evident sign that he’s using his power).

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun is surprised by what is happening, as well as his cousin. Neither of them knew Baekhyun could change the color of the things. “But this is so cool~” Zitao nods in agreement.

“Baek, Tao! Chanyeol and papa are here, go wash your hands and come downstairs!” Jongdae calls them. Zitao and Baekhyun look at each other, giggling.

“Let’s show appa what you can do, hyung!” Zitao doesn’t allow his hyung to take off the jacket.

Baekhyun hears a known voice when he goes down after washing his hands and he freezes. What is Han doing there? He was supposed to arrive later.

“Ba... Baba?” Han is talking with uncle Jongdae and uncle Sehunnie. Baekhyun can’t move when Han stares at him frowning, at the right moment when Jongdae is telling him he didn’t use his powers today. Tao remains quiet by his side, but with his eyes wide open, suddenly scared (angry uncle Han is a scary uncle Han, more than when those times he does that creepy faces intentionally). Baekhyun’s eyes are still rainbow.

Jongdae closes his mouth the moment he sees those eyes.

They’re silent for a second and Baekhyun panics. _Han is going to punish him._

“Isn’t that your jacket, Tao? Wasn’t it white?” Jongdae asks confused, blinking as if trying to decipher if his eyes are lying to him. “Tao? Why is your jacket pink?” Zitao panics too. When his appa is angry he’s more scary than Baekhyun’s baba, sparkles come out of his fingers warningly whenever he gets too mad.

“Hyung did it!” Baekhyun is too scared to tell Zitao to shut up. Han softens his frown and Baekhyun tries to calm down, forgetting about his power. The jacket immediately turns white again. Zitao gasps. Han smiles.

“Oh? Didn’t know you could change colors of things, huǒhuā” Baekhyun stares at his baba, still nervous.

“I- I didn’t either... baba” Han smiles and opens his arms. Baekhyun runs to Han to hug him “I’m sorry, baba”

“It’s ok. I guess since you weren't aware of it, this doesn’t count as using your power on purpose, right?” Baekhyun nods softly.

“So, are you staying for dinner Han?” Sehun asks.

“Of course, _brat._ Go wash your hands, Baek” Han tells his son.

“But I already-” Baekhyun tries to protest.

“The hands, young mister" Han uses his serious voice "Or there won’t be dinner for you” he told Sehun so many times he will banish his best friend from his house because of his obsession for cleaning. _Guess who still can't forbid Han from coming into his house?_ Jongdae just rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo happy because Chen is staying in EXO!!! :D _Aren't you happy?_
> 
> Baekhyun's power is something else. There are a lot of things that one can manipulate if you control light.  
> I already mentioned some of them in [Source of light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414774/chapters/46203418), and I've been talking about them on different chapters of this AU.  
> I explained that Sehun is someone he admires, and he likes Chanyeol, it's like his favorite cousin. But he also likes Zitao, because he's like his best friend, but it's also his cousin.
> 
> I think Baekhyun is one of my favorite characters in this AU, what do you think?  
> I hope you are enyojing it~
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading!! <3  
> And let's read us soon~


	17. ◄file 61►

**Register number:** 61921127

 **Patient:** Oh-Kim Chanyeol

 **Location:** Eupyeong-gu, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **F046RE,** associated with  FIRE BENDING (user can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in an exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light and various reaction products).

 **Power nature:** NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	18. fire bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol is shaking in his spot “Dad, I’m sorry!”_

“Hyung?” Zitao stares at his hyung, confused. His fingers are on fire and his clothes are starting to burn, but he doesn’t notice it, not even because he’s melting one of the acrylic chairs in the garden, nor for the smell because his hair is starting to burn too. He keeps watching, unsure on what to do about it. Chanyeol seems upset for some unknown reason, even when he looks calm.

Zitao’s eyes change from brown to black (his scleras are black too, very similar to what happens with Jongin) and he sees flashes of the kids in the orphanage where Chanyeol was, calling him a demon. His eyes are ruby red, of course they look ~~demonic~~ scary (not that his eyes look better when he uses his power), but it isn’t polite to call someone like that, he thinks.

Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to breathe deeply to gain control of his emotions (and his power) again, and the fire in his fingers stops growing. Zitao relaxes. But when he opens his eyes, the fire grows again. The youngest takes a step back, screaming when his brother can’t control the fire anymore.

“P-peach...” Chanyeol whispers, not daring to move from his place, afraid he will make everything worse “Go get papa” Zitao runs before answering. His eyes are back to brown again.

“Papa! Baba!” he runs around the house, looking for his parents “Please, hyung is burning everything!” Zitao is a little bit dramatic, he tends to overreact sometimes. “Papa!” by now, he’s crying, unable to stop the tears. “Baba!” he doesn’t know how fire bending works, he doesn’t know if Chanyeol is completely immune to it. _What if he burns himself alive?_ “Baba! Baba!” when he can’t find them, he sits on a corner, crying helplessly.

“Did you hear something, Hun?” Jongdae asks Sehun as he lowers the volume of the music in their room. Sehun was taking a nap before Jongdae woke him up, shaking his shoulder slightly. Sehun, still half asleep, uses his power to try to identify a weird noise. Sehun finds this perk of his power useful from time to time. By amplifying the vibrations of the molecules of air, he can hear and feel better.

“Crying” he mumbles, still trying to connect the ideas. He hears _crying,_ but he doesn’t process that the _crying_ can come from one of his children.

“Hun... Where are Chanyeol and Zitao?” Jongdae is the one who reacts first. He then pushes Sehun out of the bed “Help me find them!” Jongdae runs out of the bedroom, with Sehun following him closely “Sehun! Look somewhere else!” Jongdae sounds hysterical, but he is still trying to apply his logic.

Sehun and Jongdae run around the house, looking frantically for their sons. Jongdae tends to get paranoid when his sons are involved and Sehun feels that (not only for his enhanced senses). The younger of the couple levitates using the wind to move faster, and he uses his ability to detect the direction of the sounds. He stops at the corner near the kitchen where Zitao is crying.

“Taozi?” he stops levitating “Are you ok? What’s happening? And your hyung, baby? Where is he?” Zitao cries harder. His eyes are completely black (pupils, irises and scleras), as clear evidence that he’s using his power. Given that Sehun doesn’t feel dizzy nor with a headache (things that happen when Zitao is messing around with the time), Sehun guesses that his son is watching something happening “Baby panda?”

Before Zitao answers his papa, they hear a scream from Jongdae. Zitao cries harder and he hugs Sehun tightly. Sehun runs (forgetting completely that he can levitate to go faster) in direction to the screaming, still carrying Zitao with him.

When they arrive at the garden, Chanyeol is crying too. The fire is completely out of his control, as well as his emotions. The grass is burning and the flames are spreading quickly. Jongdae’s shirt sleeve is (was?) on fire too. The fabric is almost completely reduced to ashes, so Jongdae’s burned skin is visible. Sehun recognizes the pain in his husband’s face, but he also notices that he’s trying to remain calm for Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry!” Chanyeol is shaking in his spot “Dad, I’m sorry!”

“Love?” Sehun asks hesitantly. Jongdae looks at Sehun, asking him silently to bring the extinguisher. Sehun nods quickly, and leaves Zitao on the floor before he enters the house for said device.

“Shhhh, it’s ok, firefly. I’m fine” Jongdae tries to soothe his son, but he thinks he’s failing because he isn’t moving his arm “Look at me, Yeollie. Follow my breathing, come on” Chanyeol is hiccuping “Shhhh, it’s ok. Breathe, baby. Breathe in” Jongdae inhales and Chanyeol does the same “And out” Jongdae exhales, and his eldest son follows him “That’s it, keep breathing, firefly”

Jongdae feels relieved when Sehun brings the fire extinguisher and showers them in chemical dust. By this moment, Chanyeol is calmed enough to not burn the entire house, but the fire in the garden is still on. Jongdae hugs Chanyeol, even if his arm hurts.

“I’ll bring your brother” Sehun announces, however Jongdae isn’t paying attention. He closes his eyes in pain, trying not to hiss. Chanyeol feels too hot against his burned skin, and the dust is itching him. His eyes prickle and both him and Chanyeol are coughing because of the smoke. He barely realizes his husband disappears for some seconds before he hears the voice of his hyung.

“Jongdae-yah! What in the name of-?” Jongdae doesn’t open his eyes to watch how Junmyeon’s eyes change into sapphire blue when he starts to spray water. This time, Jongdae and Chanyeol hiss.

“Hyung!” Jongdae’s instinct is to protect Chanyeol from the water, even when it’s hurting him too. Junmyeon doesn’t stop, though. He keeps spraying water until there’s no more fire (and Jongdae and Chanyeol are completely soaked). “Sehun! Oh my God... Why-?” Chanyeol is shivering, and Jongdae tries not to electrocute him, controlling his power despite the pain “Bring us some towels Sehun, don’t you stay there!”

Jongin teleports Sehun to their room to get the towels. Junmyeon walks to his brother and his nephew and helps them to stand up. Chanyeol is still shivering, but his eyes aren’t red anymore.

“Are you okay, guys?” Junmyeon asks, hesitant. Both of them nod. Junmyeon frowns because Chanyeol has part of his hair burned, and Jongdae’s arm doesn’t look good at all. “Are you sure? Do you want Nini to get Minseok-hyung, Jongdae-yah?” Jongdae offers his brother a weird look. _No, he doesn’t want Minseok-hyung here._ _This party is big enough already._

“It’s ok, hyung. It’s nothing” Junmyeon doesn’t know that much about urgencies, but this doesn’t look like ‘nothing’ in any sense. Jongdae knows he must go to the hospital, but he doesn’t want to alarm his sons.

“Let me help you with Chanyeol then, Dae” Jongdae hands Chanyeol to Junmyeon, thanking him silently.

Sehun arrives with the towels and gives one to Junmyeon to dry Chanyeol and he dries Jongdae with the other. Jongdae is crying silently.

“Are you okay, love?” Sehun whispers and Jongdae shakes his head. “Do you want us to take you to the hospital, sweetie?” he nods this time. “Ok baby, let daddy be in charge of everything, we’ll make you feel better in no time”

Sehun asks Junmyeon to take care of Chanyeol and Zitao while he takes Jongdae to the hospital. Junmyeon smiles at his brother-in-law before Sehun covers his husband’s arm in a thin layer of air and Jongin teleports them to the hospital.

Zitao looks at his hyung, and he offers him his hand.

“Baba is going to be fine, hyung” Chanyeol sobs, but he calms down because he knows Zitao knows what will happen. Chanyeol still wonders if his dad won’t return him to the orphanage after this, though.

Junmyeon realizes this fact and he kneels in front of them, folding his sleeve to show them a scar he has in his forearm, that looks like lightning falling from the sky.

“Don’t worry, Yeollie. Accidents happen when we’re learning to control our powers” Chanyeol doesn’t understand, but what his uncle tells him makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, absolutely sorry this has taken me long enough.  
> As you know, the end of the month it's awful for me. I think this end of the month has been in the top 3 worst months ever (and I still have thousand things to do) :c  
> I'm trying to balance my work, with my writing (and I have sooooo many things to write too), so I'm sorry again if this it's taking longer than intended.  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed reading _that time when Chanyeol burned his dad_.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me.  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> <3
> 
> PS. Take care of yourselves and don't forget to wash your hands ;)


	19. ◄file 99►

**Register number:** 99900326

**Patient:** Kim Minseok

**Location:** Guri, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **I954ST,** associated with ICE BENDING (user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slus, hail, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice cap, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of the atoms and thus making things colder for various effects and combinations).

**Power nature:** NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	20. ice bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Which brother, dumbass?”_   
>  _“Treat me with more respect, I’m your husband twat”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#happybirthdayMinnie**   
>  **# <3**
> 
> I know it's not Minseok birthday yet, but still. I wanted to write something for him.

“You’re getting creative again, aren’t you?” Han states as he walks to their frozen garden, covered in imposible architectural structures made of ice that will melt soon, positively watering their plants (as he asked him about an hour ago).

Minseok just nods as he uses snow to shape a cat that looks suspiciously like a copy of Jongdae, barely paying attention to his husband, longing for his childhood memories.

Han clicks his tongue, before coming back to the house and checking Deer hasn’t chased another lizard (again).

“Hyung, now make a cat!” a five years old Junmyeon asked him, excited. He was wrapped in layers and layers of clothes, while he was only wearing a hoodie and a hat (just because his father insisted that if he got sick, his mother would kill them both). Winter was Junmyeon’s favorite time of the year (as well as Minseok’s) because this was the season his older brother could create things in their yard and them lasting for days (not melting with the sun, that’s it).

Minseok was particularly good with everything that was related to graphic arts. Painting, drawing, coloring, sculpting... Especially sculpting.

Minseok, as well as Junmyeon, could practice with their powers oftenly to master them (not like Jongdae nor Jongin, whose powers were dangerous enough that they had to practice under supervision). Minseok was particularly good at turning Junmyeon’s water into beautiful snowflakes, just to make him mad (it’s something he still does when he has the opportunity). But he was also good at using the water molecules of the environment to create ice or snow.

The eldest moves his fingers slowly, pointing at the snow on the grass and he swirls his finger, creating the statue of a cat.

“It looks like Jongdae-yah” Junmyeon laughed, delighted. Minseok always thought of his younger brother as a cat. His curled lips looked exactly like his neighbor’s cat’s. Minseok smiled, and he looked at the window. Should he invite his younger brother to watch the show too? “Can you do a chicken now, hyung?” Minseok stared at the grass, noticing there wasn’t more snow to play with.

“Myeonie... There’s no-”

“You can use my water, hyung!” Junmyeon pleaded, and Minseok sighed.

“Bring Dae-yah and Nini-yah, and I’ll make more figures for you” Junmyeon pouted and shaked his head.

“Hyung! I don’t want Jongdae-yah to be here. He’s always hurting people and damaging our house...” Minseok crossed his arms.

“Junmyeonie. Be a good hyung or there won’t be more ice figures for you, young mister” Minseok tried to imitate his mother, to see if Junmyeon obeyed. And he did, bringing Jongdae (who was helping Jongin to walk, because he was still a bit clumsy). Minseok felt happy, because the youngers had a big bright smile. _They were almost never invited to play with the elders._

Baekhyun is running away from Han, because he doesn’t want to take a shower. The noise can be heard in the garden, but Minseok is absentmindedly covering Han’s daisies with a thin layer of snow. When he does this, he always thinks about the time he almost froze Junmyeon’s ass for being a selfish brat.

He smiles bittersweetly, since it was funny, but it also hurt him to be strict with his brother for the first time.

“No, no, baba! I don’t want to shower!” Baekhyun appears in front of Minseok, floating upside down. He tries to resist Han’s power, pulling Deer’s tail who meows in protest. Minseok just moves aside to allow Han to levitate his son to the bathroom, just in time to avoid a flash of white light.

“Stop, or you’ll shower yourself” Baekhyun yells louder, he doesn’t like to shower alone.

Around the time he was ten, he started to use his power to soothe his brothers.

When he learned to summon snow, he showed it to his brothers. They liked it so much, he asked for snow almost all the time, even if the weather was hot (but that left him severely dehydrated, so he tried not to do so). 

Minseok realized the snow calmed his brothers, even when they didn’t see it at the same time.

Once they got older, the slight separation between them became more prominent.

Jongdae rarely approached Junmyeon because the elder always seemed tense whenever the lightning bender was near him. Jongin’s connection with the world was Jongdae. He didn’t like how Junmyeon talked to Jongdae, so he avoided him, more often than not (he even screamed whenever Junmyeon was closer). Junmyeon loved being with Minseok, even when Minseok prefered to be alone.

Minseok, tired of their behavior, always tried to have them all on good terms, but it wasn’t always possible. It came in combo with being the eldest, which somehow stressed Minseok, who started developing awful headaches at that young age.

Neither his mother nor his father asked him to be the guide of Junmyeon, Jongdae and Jongin, but everyone sought his advice (even when he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing either).

“Hyung, can you help me with my math homework?” Junmyeon asked “There are some things I don’t understand...” Jongdae was looking at them from the doorframe of his bedroom (the one he shared with Jongin), holding a notebook in his hands and looking slightly abashed. Minseok sighed.

When he was younger, it was ok that Junmyeon asked for his help, he felt important. Back then, he didn’t realize that because of this, he didn’t spend a lot of time with Jongdae and Jongin. It was rare to see them inside the house, indeed. They were always in the garden, practicing. He watched them sometimes, marveled at how supportive Jongdae was, borrowing him his things to practice teleportation, and when he got better, he allowed him to teleport him, even when it made him nauseous and cold.

“Do you want me to help you too, Dae-yah?” Minseok raised his voice, looking at Jongdae, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’re going to help Junmyeon-hyung” Minseok heard the hesitance in his voice, and watched Junmyeon refraining from pouting.

“I can help both”

“Hyung-” Junmyeon was about to protest, but Minseok gave him a warning glance.

“It’s ok, we can go to the living room. When we finish, I can create some snow for you to see”

“I don’t want your help if Jongdae is with us” Junmyeon mumbled and Minseok had enough. He glared with icy blue eyes.

“I’ll help you both, or I swear I’ll turn your room into a freezer, Junmyeon” Junmyeon nodded quickly and Minseok smiled, satisfied (even after he felt guilty later). This was the first time he used his power to make himself clear.

“Hyung! Your brother called!” Han announces, unceremoniously. Minseok looks at his husband, cocking an eyebrow, creating a small igloo over a rose.

“Which brother, dumbass?” Han frowns.

“Treat me with more respect, I’m your husband twat” Minseok smirks playfully “Anyway... Jongdae-yah called, asking if it’s okay to arrive at seven” Minseok looks at the watch in his wrist, eleven in the morning.

“What did you say?”

“Yes?” Minseok nods satisfied, before he ignores Han again.

Minseok remembers growing with his brothers. After Junmyeon was 'scolded', definitely everything was better. It wasn't rare to see them messing around the house, even when Jongdae had moved out for college.

Jongdae was running behind Junmyeon, with electricity running through his fingers. His hair was spiked because of the static, and his irises were hard to distinguish from his scleras, given that his eyes shined in pearl white. Junmyeon kept yelling for Jongin to save him, but the youngest was only laughing from a safe distance.

“Jongdae, stop! I swear it wasn’t me!” Junmyeon looked positively scared from his brother (even when he knew Jongdae wouldn’t harm him purposefully).

“My floor was wet, hyung! Who else could have been?!”

“Nini, tell him it wasn’t me!” Minseok thought at this point they looked ridiculous. Jongdae was twenty, Junmyeon twenty one, and Jongin was eighteen. And the three of them looked like five years old children with better control of their powers. “Please, Dae... I swear, I don’t know why there was water on your floor, but it wasn’t me” Junmyeon is using the sofa as a shield, Jongdae wasn’t moving from his place.

Minseok couldn’t resist his laugh, even when he knew that would give him in.

“Hyung!” Jongdae whined, before he directed his rage to his eldest brother “I could have died, this isn’t funny!” Minseok knew it wasn’t funny, but still. He planned this for Jongin, who could easily avoid the puddle of melted ice by teleporting. Jongdae was an entirely different story.

“I’m- I’m sorry” he said between laughs, and he couldn’t stop laughing even when Jongdae shocked him. Ice is a por conductor, after all.

Minseok recreates a sculpture he designed when he was still in college. He won an award in his university because of that sculpture. He wouldn’t be satisfied with less, it took him three weeks (and hundreds of liters of water) to come with the design.

When Han comes back to the garden once again, this time chasing Deer who stole some of his mint, it’s around one in the afternoon. As he walks to his husband, he trips with a small block of ice at his feet and he lands on his but, in front of said sculpture. He stays on the floor for a good minute, without Minseok noticing that Han recently fell or that the white cat is hiding behind some of the bushes in the garden, as he eats the mint that was supposed to become tea.

“What’s going on with you today, hyung?” Minseok doesn’t answer for a while that Han uses to stand up.

“I don’t know, Han” he offers in a whisper when han is about to leave “I’m about to turn forty in a few hours... Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“That I’ll be forty soon too?” Minseok throws him a ball of snow that Han directs to the garden using his power. “Ok, ok... What kind of answer were you expecting, then?”

“I don’t know...”

“Hyung, you look just as handsome, if not more, than the first day I saw you. But you know what? I wouldn’t trade the almost-forty-Minseok for your younger version. Do you want to know why?”

“Is it a cheesy answer?”

“Maybe”

“Alright, hit me” Han helps Minseok to stand up.

“Because we had grown older together. Everything in your body that indicates the time passing by, reminds me of all the things that we have lived together. Even when I wasn’t sure to stay when your migraines got worse, even when we almost killed each other in our first year married, even when you weren't sure you would be able to take care of Baek, or Deer... We’re still here, doing stupid things, but together. Young Minseok probably wouldn’t understand that”

Minseok smiles before he kisses his husband slowly, and Han returns the kiss, holding his waist tenderly.

“Now... Can you melt the ice before your family arrives? My poor plants are thirsty”

“You’re so disgustingly romantic” Minseok says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Han laughs before he actually leaves to finish the meal he’s preparing. Deer jumps from the bushes and follows Han, who mumbles about how the cat is indeed a spawn from hell and how he doesn’t understand what Baekhyun saw in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me soooo long.  
> This is a disaster. How is the pandemia in your countries? I am working from home, but I still have to go to the plant from time to time (cons of being a chemist). I just hope you're all doing ok, please don't forget to wash your hands, and just go out when strictly necessary.  
> Apart from that, my cat was injured by a dog, and we were taking her to the veterinary for almost a week (now she's doing better, but she still can't go upstairs as fast as before).
> 
> I don't know what else to say.  
> Thank you everyone for bearing me as I figure out life, and thanks for reading, you don't know how much it means to me <3
> 
> Once again, please take care of you and your family. And wash your hands.  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> <3


	21. ◄file 1►

****

**Register number:** 19105220

 **Patient:** Kim Junmyeon

 **Location:** Yeongdeungpo-gu, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **A110WT** **,** associated with  WATER BENDING (user can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound in liquid and gas [steam, water vapor] states, including changing them from one state into another).

 **Power nature:** NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	22. water bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Why don’t you help me to water the plants, sweetie? Just feel the water in your fingers and let it go”_   
>  _“Is it like peeing?”_   
>  _“Yes, exactly like that”_

Junmyeon was born when Minseok was only one year old. To be realistic, not even Minseok remembers what it was like when they met each other since he didn’t even speak at all. His mother told them the only reaction he had was frowning at the new baby, before the temperature of the room started to descend, reason enough to believe it was impossible for them to share a room.

Minseok’s room was always cold, and he used to refuse to be covered with blankets (something that Han complains a lot even up to these days). So Junmyeon stayed in his parents’ bedroom.

It was almost certain that Junmyeon was a nature bender, because almost everyone in their family was. Junmyeon’s parents weren’t sure if the power was related to rain, because it rained a lot during Mrs. Kim’s pregnancy.  _ What could possibly go wrong with Junmyeon staying with them if he controlled rain? _ Well, apparently everything since Junmyeon’s power was water bending, so he manipulated any liquid fluid at his will (babies don’t know exactly what their wills are). He soaked everything.

So Junmyeon couldn’t stay with Minseok, nor with his parents, hence he had his own room. Everything had to be custom made in waterproof materials. They had to remove the wood of the floor and replace it with tiles, no carpets. Junmyeon needed to be surrounded by water, so they bought a moisturizer that offered him a right amount of humidity so he didn’t feel suffocated.

_ “Lay down here, baba” _ Yixing asks Yifan in Mandarin, patting the carpet on the living room. Even when Yifan looks scary, he has a soft spot for his son. Tired, Yifan removes his glasses and places them on the table, before he does as Yixing said.  _ “Now, don’t move” _

_ “What are you doing, Xing?” _ Junmyeon is looking at them, as he waters his plants. Yifan doesn’t have gray hairs as Han (it’s funny watching him complaining why he has gray hairs if he’s still young. Han just was ‘unlucky’ to have gray hairs since he was twenty something, but no one ever noticed it since he always had his hair dyed dark blond. Minseok and Yifan are silently happy of the fact, though). Yixing looks so alive.

_ “Shhhh, baba” _ Yifan makes a growling noise, but Yixing is too focused on him that he just ignores him.

“Junmyeonnie, this is your new brother” his father was carrying something covered in blankets “Say hi to Jongdae-yah” of course Junmyeon didn’t know what was going on, he was only one year old. Minseok was more aware of everything, since he already lived this once.

Junmyeon touched Jongdae’s soft hair, but he immediately backed off and started to cry. Jongdae cried too.

“What happened, Myeonnie?” Junmyeon felt his finger still a bit numb because of the electricity shock, Jongdae probably felt the same.

Minseok looked curious at his brothers before he touched Jongdae’s forehead. Nothing happened and he just thought Junmyeon was scared of being replaced.

Junmyeon’s mother was always carrying at least two change of clothes for him. Junmyeon’s irremediable magnetism to liquids always soaked him at some point during his day.

“Darling, you should try to say the water to stop” Junmyeon didn’t know how to do that. The water followed him, and he loved being surrounded by water. “What is going to happen on our vacations, uhm? When we visit the beach? Will you attract the whole ocean to ourselves?” Junmyeon thought of it and he didn’t say anything. “Your brothers don’t know how to swim, sweetheart”  _ well, that’s inconvenient. _

Junmyeon knew how to swim, as well as his dad and his very pregnant mother. She probably couldn’t swim very well like that.

Minseok didn’t know how to swim, because he said the water in the pool was too hot. How could he learn to swim when he feels he’s burning himself alive. Junmyeon said he could make the water colder, but Minseok refused.

_ ‘I’ll learn later’ _

Jongdae seemed to have a repulsion to water, which Junmyeon resented just a bit. His youngest brother (for the moment) cried every time he had to take a bath. Without knowing how to control his powers, he electrocuted everyone that was in contact with water. He just didn’t electrocute himself because somehow he was resistant to his own power (which it’s logic), but the energy of the shock hurt him too, just in a different way (his whole body was always covered in bruises).

“Uhmm...” Junmyeon didn’t want to drown anyone when they visited the beach.

“Why don’t you help me to water the plants, sweetie?” his mother offered, Junmyeon looked at her curious. “Just feel the water in your fingers and let it go” she showed him how to do it, she was a water bender too.

“Is it like peeing?” Junmyeon’s mother chuckled, but nodded.

“Yes, exactly like that” it was easier to control his power like that. When he started to drip water from his fingers, Junmyeon laughed excited.

“So cool!” he almost drowned the plants that day, but his mother was happy that at least he didn’t end up wet.

“Myeon, darling...” Junmyeon comes back to the present when he hears the voice of his husband. He immediately stops spraying water to his plants so he can pay attention to him “Can you bring us some fresh water? Doctor Yixing says it is necessary for my treatment...” Junmyeon can hear the amusement in Yifan’s voice.

“Fresh water, uh?” Junmyeon smiles before he grabs a glass and uses his finger to fill it with cold water.Yixing and Yifan look at him in awe. It is amazing how he is able to control the temperature of the water. It is usually helpful in the kitchen, because he doesn’t have that much time to cook, and pouring water already steaming on the pot reduces the time it needs to be on the stove. “Here you have. Do you want a towel too?”

“Yes appa, please” Yixing doesn’t have troubles anymore in switching from Mandarin to Korean, even if it’s just to say basic phrases.

Junmyeon leaves them to get the towel.

“Mom! Tell Jongdae that I want to play in the garden with hyung!” Jongdae and Jongin were practicing their powers in the garden, or better said, Jongdae was helping Jongin with his powers, looking for bugs he could teleport to another plant, or the other side of the garden. It’s easier for them to practice outside. Today will be a stormy night, so it’s ideal for Jongdae to practice too.

“No, hyung! We arrived here first, find another place” Jongdae reasoned, but Junmyeon wanted to play there with his hyung. Minseok wasn’t allowed to make ice figures inside the house, so he wants to be outside. Minseok is nowhere around “Where’s hyung? Hyung will let us stay here”

“Minseok-hyung wants to play in the garden too!”

“That’s not true, liar!” Jongdae yelled. Jongin, scared, hid behind his brother.

“Hyung...” Jongin felt the electricity buzzing through his brother’s body.

“Who are you calling a liar, Jongdae?”

“You! You are a liar, hyung!” Junmyeon didn’t like to be yelled at. He sprayed water at his brother’s face and Jongdae screamed in pain. Angrier this time, the electricity was harder to control. Jongin tried to touch his arm to calm him, but even the emptiness of the space-time tissue couldn’t protect him from Jongdae’s energy.

“Call me liar again, and I’ll use more water”

“You’re hurting him, hyung!” Jongin tried to stop them, Junmyeon didn’t listen and he sprayed water on Jongin too.

“Shut up, Jongin” Jongdae, enraged by Junmyeon bothering Nini, couldn’t control his power anymore. Sparks started to leak from Jongdae’s body with no direction in particular. Air isn’t a good conductor of electricity, but Jongdae wants to hurt Junmyeon too.

Eight-years Jongdae could only focus on one thing at the time. If he controlled electricity, he was vulnerable to water. If he focused on not being hurt by water, he couldn’t control his power. He was usually focused on not blowing up the entire electric installation of their house, so his skin already has red marks of the burning the water caused (you can still notice one of them under Jongdae’s left eyebrow).

“Junmyeon, leave him in peace” Minseok’s voice sounded cautious.

“No, we’re going to play in the garden!” Jongdae’s eyes were completely white and Minseok and Jongin closed their eyes, before Jongdae pointed at Junmyeon’s chest with his finger, before he released a small lightning. Junmyeon covered himself in time with his forearm. Junmyeon felt to the ground, crying in pain. Jongdae was still uncontrollable.

“Nini-yah, come get dad for me” Minseok ordered Jongin softly. When Jongin disappeared from the garden, he hugged Jongdae. “Jongdae... Jongdae-yah, listen to hyung” Jongdae is shaking in his hyung’s arms “You’re ok, calm down. You’re not going to leave the garden, ok?” it was impossible to calm down Jongdae that day.

Junmyeon resented him even more from that day.

“Towel for my babies~”

“Thanks, appa” Yifan doesn’t say anything, but he mouths an ‘I love you’, Junmyeon just smiles.

He looks at the clock on the wall, almost seven in the night, Jongdae must arrive soon. He silently hopes he brings Chanyeol and Zitao with him, and Sehun too, why not? His family is adorable, even if his husband is a thirty-five years old brat.

He pours himself some hot water on a cup to prepare some tea. He tries not to think in Han whilst he does this. The Chinese man is in love with his ability to create steaming water as pleased, something he finds very useful to prepare tea.  _ ‘Do you have idea at how much time it’d save me?’ _ Even after so many years, Junmyeon still finds it pleasing to tease his brother-in-law. But he won’t deny he feels important when he pours water on Han’s tea pot (childish, isn’t it?).

Junmyeon doesn’t regret how he treated his brothers Jongdae and Jongin when they were kids, they were very young after all. His mother still tells them it was ok to fight, because of the nature of their powers. Junmyeon and Jongdae were the ones who fought the most, usually dragging Jongin and Minseok to their fights. More than one of their scars are because of this.

Junmyeon still wants to compensate for this, though. So he hosts dinners for his brothers from time to time, especially for Jongdae.

Junmyeon knows how hard it is for him to work from home, when he dreamed to work in China, his predilected country. He even learned Chinese, for fuck’s sake. And even when he looks happy with his life, he can’t help to notice that sparkle in his eyes whenever he speaks Chinese with Yifan or Han.

“What one does for love” Jongdae loves his family, Junmyeon will concede that to him.

His tea is ready when the doorbell rings, what reminds him of something.

"I hope this goes well with what you decided to cook today, Dae-yah. What is it, by the way? It smells delicious" Junmyeon didn’t notice Jongdae frowning.

"Uh? Why didn't you tell me Junmyeon-hyung was coming too, princess?" Junmyeon waited for an answer of some sort, but it’s Sehun who finally took the wine from his hands "It's nice to have you here, hyung. Let me help you with the wine"

"Thanks, Sehunnie. Do you want me to help you with something, Dae?"

"No, hyung. I'm fine"

"Let me at least wash the dishes, I insist" there was no power in the world that could stop Junmyeon. Well, technically Jongdae could, using lightning, but they’re over that phase now, as Jongdae’s mumble of ‘Why do I bother?’ showed.

"Should I call Yifan and reschedule our meal with him?" Jongdae asked Sehun and Junmyeon wondered who this Yifan was.

"I don't think Yifan minds it at all, what's the worst that can happen, uh?"

The doorbell rang and Junmyeon offered himself to open. Jongdae and Sehun were too busy finishing the dinner to pay him attention. When he opened the door, a confused tall man (taller than Sehun) was in front of the door.

“Is this the right direction?” he mumbled to himself “Sorry, I’m looking for Kim Jongdae-ssi...” it took some moments for Junmyeon to realize he was talking about his brother. He was captivated by his looks. Neat, and elegant. Just as he liked people. And his voice, deeper than Sehun’s. He blinked twice, trying to reconnect his brain and his mouth.

“Uh... yeah. He’s my brother. Please come in!” he hoped he didn’t sound way too excited.

_ “Oh, gege! You’re here already~” _ Jongdae walked to Yifan to greet him. Yifan offered him strawberries covered in chocolate.  _ “Oh gege, you shouldn’t- But thank you so much, we’ll eat this as dessert”  _ Yifan nodded, looking from time to time to Junmyeon, who was trying not to blush.

“Sorry, you aren’t from here, are you?” Yifan realized he hadn’t introduced himself to the stranger, now identified as Jongdae’s brother.

“No, I’m not. My name is Wu Yifan, I’m from China” ah, Jongdae and his fascination for China.

“How did you meet my brother?” Yifan cocked an eyebrow, feeling this sounded like an interrogatory to a date or something like that.

“I work with his husband, in the same company”

“Oh. Cool” Junmyeon wasn’t good at talking with new people.

“He’s single, hyung!” Jongdae yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh my... Jongdae! It isn’t polite to say that!” Junmyeon and Yifan were blushing, but even then, they stared at each other for a long time, before Jongdae interrupted by placing the first dish on the table. Sehun chuckled.

As soon as he opens the door, Zitao storms into the house (too much time spent with Baekhyun, he guesses), followed by Chanyeol.

“Good night, hyung. I hope you don’t mind the boys came too” Junmyeon notices Jongdae holding Sehun’s hand, who brings some beer in the other hand.

“Of course not, come in” Jongdae and Sehun walk into the house, still holding hands.

“Where do I put these, hyung?” it is still weird to hear Sehun calling them ‘hyung’ (disrespectful brat, remember?).

“Over the counter, Sehun-ah” Sehun nods, and pecks Jongdae’s lips. Junmyeon sprays them with some water. Jongdae scrunches his nose, but they laugh.

“Hyung!”

“Not in my house, Jongdae” Jongdae whines in protest, but he stops as soon as he hears Yifan greeting him.

_ “Good to see you, Dae” _

_ “Good to see you too, gege” _

“Alright, we get it. You’re good at Mandarin. Can we have tea now, please?” Sehun begs from the other side of the counter. No, he has enough Mandarin at home with Zitao. He won’t listen to it if he doesn’t needs to.

“The water is ready” Junmyeon answers and Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Cheater”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised at how long this turned out.  
> Junmyeon wrote his story himself, it was like magic~
> 
> How are you doing? Is everything fine where you are?  
> Please, please. Take care of yourselves. Don't go out if you don't need to, and wash your hands.  
> Stay healthy, the world will be waiting for us after this <3
> 
> I'm soon finishing this story, but there are some other works I want to add to this series, so it won't be finished yet :P  
> Thank you to everyone for staying with me in this ride <3  
> I seriously hope you're enjoying it (or it makes your quarentine less boring at least).  
> Lots of hugs to everyone, and we'll read us soon ;)


	23. ◄file 21►

**Register number:** 21920921

 **Patient:** Kim Jongdae

 **Location:** Daejeon, South Korea

DNA test positive match to **E513LT,** associated with ELECTRICITY BENDING (user can create, shape and manipulate electricity from the movement of charged particles, [such as electrons or protons] allowing control over electricity fields, all charge carriers [ions, electrons, protons and positrons], electronics and electromagnetic forces).

 **Power nature** : NATURE BENDING, environment manipulation.


	24. electricity bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“For fuck’s sake, you’re sixteen now Jongdae, stop behaving as a fucking brat”_   
>  _“Make me~”_

It’s four and three minutes. Jongdae can’t tell anymore if the clock is going forwards or backwards. He’s sure he’s been staring at his eight years old son, Zitao, trying clothes with his cousin Baekhyun for hours, even if the clock tells it just had been fifteen minutes since they arrived at their house.

He’s not sure why he agreed to pick his nephew in the first place, though. _Was it Han who asked him? Was it Minseok?_ The case is that none of them could pick him up when the school was over, so Jongdae, being the one family member with available time (and having to pick his own son from the same school), was the chosen one.

“Hyung, change it to lavender now~” Zitao asks, giggling, as he looks at himself in the mirror. _Why does he bother in telling Baekhyun to not use his power anymore?_ The brat will do as he pleases, not minding he will get in troubles with Han.

Jongdae sighs when he stares at the his watch again and it marks four and two minutes.

“Mom!” five years old Jongdae was sitting by six years old Junmyeon’s side at the table during dinner time. Jongin looked curious at Junmyeon protesting as he ate his vegetables.

It was known to everyone that their powers rejected each other, but their parents agreed that they had to get used to one another at some point, and in order to do that, they had to interact “Jongdae is bothering me!”

“No, I’m not” Jongdae mumbled, trying to put on his best innocent face as he stopped the electricity running through his skin. _It was as hard as controlling his own heartbeat._

Junmyeon squinted at his brother but he gave up and tried to eat his dinner again after a while. Jongdae started to eat too, and when he relaxed, the electricity started to flow again, itching Junmyeon’s skin.

“Oh my God, Jongdae...” Junmyeon pushed his brother from his chair “Mom! He’s doing it again!” he protested, and Minseok looked at his brothers, cautiously. “He’s doing it on purpose!”

“No, I’m not!” Jongdae countered.

“Jongdae, first warning. Junmyeon, you too. Stop screaming at the table” they stopped and resumed their eating again. Jongdae tried to control himself but it’s hard when Junmyeon was looking at him every few seconds.

“When is Chanyeol-ah coming back, Taozi?” Zitao looks at the watch on the wall. Four and fifteen.

 _Thank God,_ thinks Jongdae.

“At six, hyung. He has piano class today” Baekhyun hums. He loves to watch when Chanyeol is practicing piano (it’s one of the few moments when he is completely quiet and still). “Do you want to play the piano too, hyung?” Baekhyun thinks of it. Even when it sounds beautiful, he thinks he won’t be good at it.

“I’d like to sing better” Jongdae notes this to himself. Han, Minseok or whoever comes to pick Baekhyun from his house, will be interested in knowing this.

“Where should I go, hyung?” it was warm outside, reason enough to have Junmyeon and Minseok hiding in the living room. Jongdae and Jongin had the garden all to themselves. “How can I know where I’m going?” Jongin trusted his brother Jongdae blindly. To him, he looked like someone who knew what he was doing (he didn’t).

“Uh...” Jongdae wasn’t sure how teleportation worked. “Have you tried thinking about where do you want to go, Nini?” Jongin’s eyes opened in realization. Jongdae smiled fondly “There you are, think about going to the other side of the garden”

Jongin closed his eyes, trying to focus. A few seconds later, Jongin opened his eyes, showing Jongdae completely black eyes. Not only the irises had changed (like it happened with everyone else, including Jongdae himself), but the scleras were black too.

The first time he saw this, Jongdae freaked out, but he was used to it now.

Jongin vanished in the air and Jongdae felt afraid for a second. Sometimes, when Jongin teleported things, they just never came back. He relaxed when the youngest appeared in the same spot he was before, frowning. During this whole time, Jongdae felt somewhat dizzy.

“It doesn’t work, hyung” Jongin was pouting, his eyes were back to normal. “There are so many doors, I don’t know which door I should open” Jongdae sighed.

“It’s okay, Nini. Let’s try it another day” Jongin stared at his brother with puppy eyes. Honestly, _how did Nini expect Jongdae to resist that?_

Jongdae thought for some seconds, in silence. He closed his eyes.

“Hyung, something in you changed-” Jongdae opened his eyes to look at himself. _What did Nini-?_ Unless...

Jongdae took time to feel his surroundings, and he pinpointed feeling something very similar to electricity, but not quite the same. Like this, Jongdae felt he could know exactly where to head, without even knowing the streets, just... sensing the orientation.

“Nini!” he screamed, positively scaring Jongin, who jumped slightly “I think I know what we can do~” Jongin’s expression changed into happiness, as he waited for his hyung to explain everything to him “Quickly, use your powers!” Jongin looked at him, confused.

“Where to, hyung?” Jongdae smiled.

“Just feel me” Jongin closed his eyes, hesitantly. Jongdae took three steps backwards, and recreated the feeling. His body was still, but a powerful force was creating a field around him just when Jongin opened his eyes.

Jongin plopped when he disappeared. Jongdae closed his eyes, scared once again.

It felt like minutes, but after a millisecond, Jongin appeared in front of Jongdae, smiling.

“I did it, hyung!” Jongdae smiled and kissed Jongin’s forehead.

Jongin, after years of practice, learned to find the same energy Jongdae emitted to know where he wanted to go.

“Hyung, that was beautiful!” Jongdae blinks, gaining recognition of space-time again. Zitao is clapping excitedly, while Baekhyun is blushing “Who taught you that song?” Zitao giggles excited.

“Baba, he sang it to me before sleeping. I like his voice, I’d love to sing just as he does” _ah, the singing thing again._ He spaced out, so he obviously lost Baekhyun’s performance. It would have been cool to record it and show it to Minseok. “Do you think uncle Sehunnie would like it if I sing it to him?”

Jongdae frowns imperceptibly.

_What does Baekhyun have with his husband?_

“Guys, guys. I think it is enough for today. Can you please put everything back to its place?” Han and Sehun recommended him to change the topic, and not to fight with a kid for his own husband.

“Holy shit, hyung! I swear to God...” Jongdae was trying to stand up from his frozen bedroom’s floor. “Minseok-hyung! Come here and help me out, dammit!”

Jongdae couldn't stand up. There was no way in hell he could stand up alone because the thin layer of ice on his floor was slippery, and he swore he had a bruise already forming on one of his ass cheeks.

He heard Minseok’s voice laughing, Junmyeon behind him.

Minseok, even when he looked the most collected of them all, always behaved as a brat. He loved to play tricks on his brothers (all of them, but Jongdae was particularly funny to annoy), some of the jokes bordering the hurtful part of the spectrum.

“This isn’t funny guys, I will get a rash...” Jongdae growled. Now, Jongdae wasn't allergic to water or anything, he was just being dramatic.

Neither Junmyeon nor Minseok did anything to help him.

“Serves you right, I still have your damn scar in my arm, Dae-yah” Junmyeon added playfully, but hurt. Jongdae wanted to place his hand over the ice to stand up, but it was starting to melt, and he was so pissed off he could barely control the electricity, so the water hurt.

“I thought you liked it? I heard you bragging about it-” Junmyeon sprayed water over him and Jongdae yelled.

“Mom!” Minseok and Junmyeon rolled their eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, you’re sixteen now Jongdae, stop behaving as a fucking brat” Jongdae, who still couldn’t get up from the floor, used his fingers to create some sparkles to electrocute his brothers.

“Make me~”

It happens that just as in nature, every centimeter of lightning Jongdae produces has a lot of energy, so Jongdae is extremely cautious of his power because he is truthfully scared he can kill anyone.

Jongdae had the shock of his life during his first time with Sehun.

Usually when he touched himself, he messed up with the electric installation of his parents' house (and it was embarrassing to admit what he was doing to get so riled up he forgot how to control his own power), but so far, he had never started a fire.

Sehun was just that good, thrusting with so much energy, touching him in all the right ways... He just let himself go.

It happened instantly.

Something exploded, the air was filled by the scent of something burning, then smoke. And within seconds, they were completely soaked in freezing water (he activated the fire detector).

Water and electricity were never a good combination. Jongdae, still high from his orgasm, didn’t think that he could electrocute Sehun. And then it hit him.

“Oh my God, Sehun! Don't touch me!”

“What?” Sehun frowned, not understanding a thing. The water was dripping along his naked torso, Jongdae wasn't even thinking how hot that looked.

“Do you want to die or something?” Jongdae hissed as he pushed him, and Sehun tilted his head, still not understanding.

“What?”

“Oh... Wait- Why aren’t you- Uh... Electrocuting?” Sehun cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to?” Jongdae shaked his head fervently, still nervous “Love, I control air. There’s nothing in the world that can insulate electricity better than air~ Trust me, I’m an engineer~” he winked and Jongdae started to laugh.

“You aren’t an engineer yet” Sehun was still inside Jongdae, tracing imaginary figures over his wet torso, marveled by the thruming of energy on Jongdae’s skin.

“Yet” Sehun conceded.

Sehun opens the door, bringing Chanyeol with him, and Jongdae’s face really can’t show more satisfaction. Having Baekhyun and Zitao together always leaves him tired and wishing for some strong painkillers.

“Uncle Sehunnie, you’re here~” Baekhyun giggles and Jongdae’s face changes into jealousness quickly and Sehun can just laugh when he realizes. “Let me show you something!” before Sehun can even greet Zitao and Jongdae, Baekhyun is already dragging him to the living room. Sehun mouths ‘your fault’ as he laughs at Jongdae’s fuming.

 _Why is this my fault, daddy?_ Jongdae wants to whine.

“Baba, I learned something new in my classes today” Jongdae’s eyes change from pearly white to his natural almond color, as he smiles at Chanyeol.

“Oh, did you?” Chanyeol nods, shyly. Zitao giggles, because he knows he’s distracting his baba from killing his favorite cousin Baekhyun. Not that he approves that Baekhyun wants to keep his papa all to himself. _Baba is Barbie and papa is the prince,_ he said once.

Still, Zitao is willing to help. It just happens that he also likes having his cousin Baekhyun around, as much as Chanyeol do.

“Show us, hyung!” Chanyeol smiles, because Zitao knows his brother so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!  
> I finally finished this story!! It took me so long... I'm sorry :c  
> This month has just been awful, who would thought that working from home is harder?  
> Well... it feels odd to just finish this, I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much!
> 
> Ah. Yes.  
> I'm still not done with this AU. I have an endless evergrowing list of ideas, and some of them fit in here~  
> So, wait for them!  
> I wish to make you forget for at least a while everything happening outside.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading, commenting and leaving kudos ♥
> 
> Please, I know I'm telling this every single chapter ~~and story~~ , but take care of yourselves. Eat well, drinks lots of water and wash your hands. I wish you are all healthy!  
> Uhhh... There are no more notes for the moment, so...  
> Let's read us soon, shall we?  
> Until then, stay safe ♥


End file.
